


На пересечении двух орбит

by Li_Liana



Series: Джур [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: 2011г.





	На пересечении двух орбит

_орбитальная станция, Калийская империя_

Глотая слезы, Райдана брела по станции. Еще пару дней назад ей казалось, что у нее все получилось. Ей трижды повезло - она незамеченной пробралась в грузовой космопорт и добралась до корабля, в одном из контейнеров нашла скафандры и даже ухитрилась незамеченной выбраться из корабля на станции. Просто феноменальное везение. А ведь ее могла поймать еще охрана космопорта на родной планете. Но это еще полбеды. Тогда ее просто депортировали бы с Алькены. А если бы она не нашла контейнер со скафандрами? А если бы полет продлился не три дня, а неделю или месяц? От таких мыслей у Райданы сжимался желудок и становилось холодно, хотя на станции поддерживалась постоянная комфортная температура. О том, что случилось бы, если бы ее поймали на выходе из трюма уже здесь, Райдана не думала, потому что понятия не имела, что обычно делают с космическими зайцами на орбитальных станциях. Предполагала, что ничего хорошего. Но точно - не знала. Поэтому особо и не боялась.  
Выбравшись из сектора причальных доков, первые полчаса она в полной эйфории бессмысленно бродила по станции сама не своя от радости. Ей удалось! У нее получилось! Она вырвалась из калийского оцепления Алькены и теперь сможет все! В своих мечтах девушка сразу же устраивалась на работу - она не гордая, ей любая подойдет - хоть уборщицей, хоть поломойкой или даже прачкой. А дальше Райдана придумала себе головокружительную карьеру - аж до пилота звездолета и никак иначе. Она ведь умная и быстро обучается. И у нее все получится. Ведь самое сложное - выбраться с Алькены и попасть на орбитальную станцию - она уже сделала.  
Тем горше было разочарование. Нет, Райдана подозревала, что на космической станции может не оказаться ни уборщиц, ни даже прачек, но она не сомневалась, что сможет быстро освоить какую-нибудь нужную здесь специальность. У нее ведь всегда здорово получалось разбираться с украденными у калийцев приборами и устройствами. Но вот что без галактического удостоверения личности тут никуда не ткнешься - это оказалось для нее полным сюрпризом. Как и то, что даже украденные у калийцев монеты на станции окажутся не в ходу. А чтобы получить расчетную карточку, надо иметь галактическое гражданство. За два дня, проведенных на станции, девушка выяснила, что единственное, что она может сделать - это просто бродить по переходам и секторам, глазея на мир своей мечты, но находясь от него почти так же далеко, как на родной Алькене. А учитывая, что прихваченная из дому еда закончилась еще в звездолете, ситуация начинала казаться совсем безвыходной. Прав был Эйвори, когда говорил, что у нее ничего не получится. Ни у кого не может получиться, никогда. Космос не для них, а лишь для таких, как ненавистные калийцы. Райдана шмыгнула носом, сдерживая подступающие слезы.  
За печальными мыслями Райдана не заметила, как забрела в сектор портовых складов. Обычно она его избегала. Хотя, как она успела выяснить, это было единственное место, где можно было найти хоть какую-нибудь работу без документов. Вернее, продаться в рабство за еду и кров над головой. Но такой выбор ее категорически не устраивал. Не для того она бежала с Алькены, рискуя задохнуться в трюме грузового корабля, чтобы стать тут рабыней какого-то мелкого прохвоста. Лучше она с голоду помрет, но - свободной.  
Девушка вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони и оглянулась, пытаясь сориентироваться, куда ее занесло. Тут она еще ни разу не была. Она оказалась на пересечении двух пустынных узких улиц, сформированных штабелями контейнеров, возвышавшихся почти до самого потолка сектора. Лишь вдалеке, почти на следующем перекрестке происходила какая-то непонятная возня - два человека не то дрались, не то танцевали, не то вообще занимались чем-то непристойным. Райдана сделала несколько шагов вперед и присмотрелась. Низенький грузный мужчина пытался скрутить высокую светловолосую девушку с длинной косой. Мужчина тихо ругался, девушка отбивалась молча. Райдана не стала кричать, звать на помощь или окликать дерущихся. Столкновения с калийскими патрулями приучили ее к совершенно иной тактике. Стремительно, но по-возможности бесшумно она понеслась к дерущимся. С разбегу в прыжке Райдана опустила сцепленные в замок руки на затылок мужчины. Тот удивленно крякнул и упал. Райдана столкнулась взглядом с ошеломленной девушкой.  
\- Бежим! - она схватила ее за руку и потащила за собой.  
Перевести дух они остановились, лишь когда выскочили на одну из улиц крайнего жилого сектора.  
\- Фух, еле ноги унесли, - Райдана устало привалилась к ближайшей стене.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я - Райдана. А ты тоже нелегалка? - Райдана с интересом рассматривала свою внезапную знакомую.  
При нормальном освещении жилого сектора стало понятно, что девушка - не блондинка, как вначале подумала Райдана, а просто русоволосая, даже не самого светлого оттенка. С легкой завистью Райдана отметила, что девушка выше ее и изящнее. За такими всегда ухлестывали все мальчишки, оставляя Райдану молча стоять в сторонке.  
\- Да, наверное, - девушка неуверенно кивнула.  
\- Это как? - удивилась Райдана. - Ты не знаешь, есть ли у тебя галактические документы или нет?  
Девушка замялась, не спеша с ответом. Но Райдана перескочила уже на другое:  
\- А ты где-то живешь?  
\- Э-э-э... Нет. Я только сегодня утром прилетела.  
\- И денег у тебя тоже нет? - расстроилась Райдана.  
\- Почему? Немного есть. Правда, совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Здорово. А то я так есть хочу. Два дня во рту ни крошки не было!  
\- Тогда пойдем в кафе, - улыбнулась девушка. - Как минимум обед я тебе точно должна.  
\- Зачем в кафе? - замахала руками Райдана. - В кафе дорого. Ведь можно и на вынос в магазине еды купить.  
\- Как хочешь. Тогда показывай дорогу к магазину.  
\- Ой, а как тебя-то зовут? - спохватилась Райдана.  
\- Талена, - ответила та после почти незаметного колебания.

* * *

Талена все-таки уговорила ее зайти в кафе. И теперь Райдана уплетала за обе щеки первое, второе и десерт, попеременно то хватаясь за очередное блюдо, то отставляя его и переключаясь на следующее.  
\- А чего тот мужик от тебя хотел? - дожевывая пирожок и допивая остатки синтетического бульона, поинтересовалась Райдана.  
\- Не знаю, - Талена нахмурилась. - Сначала пригласил к себе в гости, а когда я отказалась, стал за руки хватать. Остальное ты видела.  
\- И зачем ты только в такую глухомань забралась? - удивилась Райдана, прихлебывая горячий густой напиток из широкой пиалы. - Там же опасно.  
\- Заблудилась. А ты что там делала? - Талена аккуратно поставила на стол чашку с кофе.  
\- Просто задумалась и не туда свернула.  
\- И о чем думала?  
Райдану насупилась и замолчала. Но Талена продолжала на нее выжидательно смотреть, и Райдану словно прорвало:  
\- У меня документов нет! А без них на работу не устроишься! И денег нет! И заработать я  
их не могу! А ведь я хотела свою планету спасти! - Райдана всхлипнула, отодвигая тарелку, ну вот, только подумала о родной планете, как даже есть сразу расхотелось.  
\- От кого спасти? - удивилась Талена.  
\- От калийских захватчиков.  
Талена задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столу. Райдана мимо воли отметила ухоженность рук своей новой знакомой. Да у нее руки - как у знатной калийки. И как только она могла подумать, что Талена - такая же беглянка, как и она сама?  
\- Так, а вот теперь давай поподробнее. С какой ты планеты? И что у вас происходит с калийцами? - спросила Талена.  
\- Я с Алькены, - Райдана снова шмыгнула носом и замолчала.  
\- И?  
Райдана удивленно уставилась на нее, полагая, что историю Калийско-Алькенского конфликта должны знать все. Но поскольку на лице Талены не отразилось даже тени понимания о чем идем речь, то Райдана сбивчиво затараторила, пытаясь в короткий ответ уложить то, о чем могла бы говорить часами:  
\- Они захватили нас около ста лет назад. Ради талтекса - чтобы вывозить с планеты и продавать. Поначалу нам разрешали жить дома, но во время последней галактической войны мы поддержали их врагов, и потом нас стали депортировать на дальние планеты Калийской империи. Всех бы вывезли, но моя прабабка, вернее, сестра моего прадеда, - Райдана гордо вскинула голову, - взорвала космопорт и половину главного калийского города. Пока они все отремонтировали, многие успели укрыться в шахтах и пещерах. Так с тех пор там и живем. А калийцы регулярно устраивают рейды - кого поймают, вывозят с планеты.  
\- Понятно, - медленно протянула Талена. - И как ты собиралась спасать родную планету?  
\- Что? - не поняла вопроса Райдана.  
\- Ты же сказала, что собиралась ее спасти.  
\- Но у меня же нет документов, а без них тут никуда, - пожала плечами Райдана.  
\- А если бы были? И вообще, когда ты улетала с Алькены, у тебя же был план?  
\- Был, - потупилась Райдана.  
\- И какой?  
\- Я собиралась заработать денег на корабль, купить его и начать самой продавать талтекс. А он дорогой, очень! А на эти деньги я бы покупала все то, что не дают нам калийцы, и привозила бы на планету.  
\- Конкретнее, - потребовала Талена. - Что «все»?  
\- Ну не знаю... Оборудование, медикаменты, оружие, флайдреры, наверное. Но только корабли очень дорогие. - Райдана потупилась. - Даже если у меня будут документы, я и за сто лет на транспортный корабль не заработаю.  
\- Не такие уж и дорогие. Один кораблик я вполне могу себе позволить. Особенно, если талтекс действительно настолько ценен. - Талена небрежным движением руки вызвала панель информационного терминала в центре стола и задала поиск биржевых сводок по ценам на талтекс.  
\- Ты же говорила, что у тебя немного денег?! - ошарашенно уставилась на нее Райдана.  
\- Немного - понятие растяжимое, - нравоучительно заметила Талена. - Вот на эскадрилью кораблей мне денег не хватит. Ведь их у меня немного.  
\- И ты полетишь на нем на Алькену? - Райдана не могла поверить своим ушам. - Зачем?  
\- Будем исполнять твой план. Он мне понравился. В целом. А детали потом доработаем.  
\- Но зачем тебе это?! - от избытка чувств Райдана даже вскочила. - Какое тебе дело до Алькены и ее проблем?!  
\- У меня свои счеты с калийцами. А тут я вижу прекрасный шанс хорошенько им подгадить  
Райдана неверяще уставилась на свою новую знакомую:  
\- Ты... Ты не шутишь?  
\- Ни капельки, - Талена ухмыльнулась.  
На какое-то мгновение Райдане показалось, что ее новая знакомая совершенно безумна, и ей даже захотелось бросить все, выскочить из кафе и убежать, куда глаза глядят - только бы подальше от этой очень странной девушки. Но если она говорила правду, если действительно собиралась и могла позволить себе купить корабль и полететь на нем на Алькену... То неважно, насколько она в своем уме и чем эта авантюра может обернуться для самой Райданы. Даже если это только призрачный шанс - он слишком невероятен, чтобы его можно было упускать. И неважно, чем потом придется расплачиваться за эту, возможно, иллюзорную надежду.  
\- А чем тебе так не угодили калийцы? - тихо спросила Райдана.  
Талена на мгновение уставилась в пространство, ее губы сжались в тонкую нить, глаза неуловимо изменились.  
\- Они пытались захватить мою планету и убили почти всю мою семью. Родителей. И бабушку с дедушкой, и... - Талена запнулась. - Если я доживу, то уничтожу Калийскую империю!  
Райдана почему-то ей поверила. Хотя это было совершенно невозможно. Вот так, походя, на маленькой орбитальной станции на глухой окраине случайно встреченная девушка, ее ровесница, если не младше, обещает уничтожить всемогущую Калийскую империю - полный бред. Но, глядя в глаза Талене, Райдана ни на секунду не усомнилась, что вот эта сумасшедшая и совершенно ненормальная девчонка по крайней мере попытается сделать это.  
\- Но, - Талена немного безумно улыбнулась, - перед калийцами у меня еще очень много других, которым надо выплатить по счетам. Так что не факт, что до калийцев вообще дойдет очередь. Но это прекрасный повод, чтобы по мелочи начать именно с них.  
\- Ничего себе мелочь! - возмутилась Райдана. - Мы же говорим о целой планете. О моей планете!  
Талена пренебрежительно хмыкнула:  
\- О маленькой провинциальной ресурсной планетке в одном из самых глухих секторов освоенного космоса.  
\- Но это же моя родина! - возмутилась Райдана.  
\- Ну, извини. То, что мне интересно попытаться освободить Алькену от калийцев, еще не означает, что я должна ее любить.  
\- Но... - растерялась Райдана.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего, - Райдана вздохнула.  
\- Тогда пойдем в доки. Я как раз уже присмотрела на покупку три небольших грузовичка.

 

_три месяца назад, планета Джур_

Дерен не мог заснуть и лежал, закрыв глаза, вслушиваясь в дыхание охранников и думая о завтрашнем дне. Он отчаянно надеялся, что после коронации все изменится. Ведь теперь он станет не просто одним из двух наследных принцев, а самим Королем. Только бы Варгус не передумал. Дерен не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но все равно боялся, что в последний момент Варгус может изменить свое решение и привести на коронацию Дериала. Это был совершенно абсурдный страх, ведь брата сейчас даже не было в столице, но Дерен все равно с замиранием ждал завтрашнего дня, когда, наконец, сможет прикоснуться к главным панелям Джуриш-системы в тронном зале и... Что будет потом, Дерен не знал. Древние легенды о последнем великом Короле - его деде - казались слишком противоречивыми и невероятными. Скорее всего, Джуриш-система похожа на обычные панели центрального управления, установленные во всех саяторских замках. Но даже их Дерен видел только издалека. Варгус ла Годе всегда заботился, чтобы у его воспитанника не появилось ни единого шанса воспользоваться преимуществами своей крови. Но завтра все изменится. Церемонию коронации не может нарушить даже всесильный первый министр. Дерен понятия не имел, что и как сможет сделать, когда доберется до Джуриш-системы, но был уверен, что не упустит свой единственный шанс.  
Он не сразу обратил внимание на изменившееся дыхание охранников, но потом уловил посторонний звук и резко сел на кровати, всматриваясь в темноту. Перед его ложем стояла незнакомая девушка. Она прижала палец губам и, отступив назад, поманила его за собой.  
Неожиданно вырванный из полудремы и грез о легендарной власти настоящего Джуриша, Дерен растерянно уставился на совершенно невозможное явление. Никакие посторонние девицы никак не могли незаметно проникнуть ни во дворец, ни, тем более, в спальню короля. Не говоря уже о постоянно следующих по пятам и неизменно досаждающих Дерену охранниках, в каждой комнате стояли скрытые камеры видеонаблюдения. Дерен выждал несколько секунд, полагая, что сейчас распахнется дверь и к нему вломится усиленный взвод охраны, но ничего не произошло.  
А незнакомка тем временем уже подошла к стене, и Дерен наконец-то увидел открытый проход в коридоры древнего дворца. Уходящий вниз овальный коридор из инфо-материала тускло светился, и Дерен удивился, как мог не заметить его раньше. Или она только что открыла его? Но это же невозможно! Ведь только настоящий Джуриш может управлять инфо-материалом во дворце! Но это значит...  
Додумать эту мысль Дерен не успел - поскольку проход начал медленно закрываться, ему пришлось сорваться с кровати и поспешить за девушкой. Она неспешно и целеустремленно спускалась вглубь скрытого дворца, с такой уверенностью проходя перекрестки, будто полжизни провела в инфо-переходах.  
Проход был узкий, и Дерену ничего не оставалось, как идти следом и пялиться ей в спину. Странно, одета как простолюдинка, вернее, как бедная горожанка - в простой серый комбинезон. Длинные русые волосы заплетены в обычную косу, даже служанки во дворце предпочитают прически позаковыристее. А судя по осанке и едва уловимой манерной размеренности движений, незнакомка скорее принадлежит к саяторскому роду. Но ни одна саяторка никогда бы не позволила себе появиться в таком виде перед своим господином.  
Пока Дерен размышлял о ночной гостье, они успели дойти до небольшого, почти правильно круглого помещения. Девушка остановилась в центре и небрежно взмахнула рукой. В ответ на ее жест прямо из пола вытянулся протуберанец инфо-материала, через несколько секунд принявший форму кресла, в которое и опустилась незнакомка.  
Дерену стало дурно. Она не прикасалась к инфо-материалу, а мысленно им могут управлять только Джуриши. Вернее, даже не всякий Джуриш, а только коронованный Король или Королева. Но ведь он... Ведь это его должны завтра короновать! И кроме них с братом на планете нет других Джуришей! Происходящее просто невозможно!  
Девушка заметила его смятение, и по ее губам скользнула самодовольная ухмылка. Еще один небрежный жест, и перед ними появилось голографическое изображение с поставленной на паузу видеозаписью.  
Дерен посмотрел на голограмму. Мать. Королева Нарин. Но совершенно не такая, какой он помнил ее по официальным записям и по тем редким видеописьмам, которые разрешал передавать Варгус. И это видео записано не во дворце, а где-то здесь, в древних инфо-переходах.  
Повинуясь желанию незнакомки, голопроектор продолжил показ.  
\- ...когда я поняла, что беременна тобой, верные мне люди похитили одну из любовниц моего мужа. Он даже не заметил ее исчезновения, - голограмма Нарин грустно улыбнулась. - В принципе, на ее месте могла оказаться любая женщина, но я хотела отомстить Седвелу, поэтому это была его женщина и его генный материал. Почти девять месяцев ее продержали в скрытом дворце, а когда мне пришла пора рожать, ее отпрысков тоже извлекли на свет. Правда, преждевременное рождение не лучшим образом сказалось на их здоровье, но не было ничего, с чем бы не смогли справиться королевские врачи. О дальнейшем, надеюсь, ты догадываешься. Варгусу и всему Джуру предъявили близнецов, тебя же сначала спрятали в скрытом дворце, а потом увезли в глубокую провинцию супруги ла Тиваль. Талена, я бы никогда не...  
\- Достаточно, - девушка нетерпеливо тряхнула головой, и запись снова остановилась, а потом голограмма медленно погасла, растворяясь в естественном полумраке инфо-сооружений.  
\- Не верю, - после паузы изрек Дерен.  
\- Чему именно? - прищурилась Талена.  
\- Запись можно подделать.  
\- Конечно, - согласилась она, выжидательно глядя на Дерена.  
\- Но невозможно сымитировать подчинение инфо-материала, - наконец выдавил он.  
Талена кивнула.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что я - авторизированная Королева Джура?  
\- Но коронация назначена только на завтра, и ты никак не могла...  
\- В тронном зале расположен только один из главных терминалов системы, - перебила его Талена. - Неужели ты думаешь, что предки могли сосредоточить всю власть в едином центре управления и не позаботиться о запасных?  
Дерен не нашелся, что ответить. Он вообще исчезающе мало знал о Джуриш-системе.  
\- И давно ты узнала, что ты - Джуриш? - спросил он.  
\- Я увидела эту запись три года назад. Люди, которых я считала своими родителями, показали мне ее на следующий день после торжественных похорон Нарин.  
Дерен пытался осмыслить увиденное и услышанное, но получалось не очень хорошо.  
\- Но тогда это значит, что мама...  
\- Для тебя "Королева Нарин", - резко перебила его Талена. - Она не твоя мать!  
\- Но почему тогда ма... Королева Нарин позволяла Варгусу так с собой обращаться? Если мы - не ее дети, то не все ли равно, что бы он с нами сделал?  
Талена помрачнела.  
\- Я бы сама хотела понять. Но я не нашла ответа ни в одной из оставленных записей.  
После непродолжительного молчания, Дерен решился спросить:  
\- И что теперь? Ты завтра появишься пред народом, покажешь свою силу и вернешь себе корону?  
\- Вот еще! - фыркнула Талена. - Чтобы Варгус запер меня, как когда-то мою мать?! Ни за что!  
\- Но ты же настоящая Джуриш. Что он может тебе сделать?  
\- Нарин была такой же. И он погубил ее. Я не позволю ему сделать это еще раз. Я должна восстановить власть Джуришей. Этого хотела моя мать.  
\- Но как? Варгус держит в руках все, - ужаснулся Дерен.  
\- Не знаю, - нахмурилась Талена. - И не вернусь, пока не узнаю.  
\- Ты уезжаешь? - Дерен уже ничему не удивлялся.  
\- Улетаю. В борьбе против Варгуса на Джуре никому нельзя доверять. Но Джур - не единственная планета во вселенной. И, если понадобится, я вернусь сюда с армией, но положу конец правлению совета саяторов!  
\- Замечательно, - вспылил Дерен. - А как же я? Ведь завтра все поймут, что я - не Джуриш. И что тогда? Я уже не спрашиваю, что случится со мной, но что будет с Джуром? Если все узнают, что ими уже три года правят не Джуриши? И как только новость дойдет до Кале - как скоро на нашей орбите появится новый флот вторжения? Ты не боишься, что когда вернешься, тебе уже нечего будет захватывать?  
\- Иди сюда, - поманила его Талена, хитро улыбнувшись, и активировала перед собой малую информационную панель.  
Дерен вздрогнул, но повиновался. Талена приложила его ладонь к считывающему устройству и провела непонятные Дерену манипуляции с терминалом.  
\- Я поставила тебе ограниченный доступ, - сказала она. - Достаточный, чтобы при работе с малыми панелями ты казался настоящим королем, а к центральным после коронации Варгус тебя больше не подпустит. Завтра же я буду в системе, и внешне все будет выглядеть, как и должно.  
\- А если снова прилетят калийцы?  
\- Им хватило урока, преподнесенного Нарин, - отмахнулась Талена. - Не думаю, что в ближайшие десятилетия кто-то снова осмелится нападать на Джур. Тем более, я же не собираюсь улетать на другую сторону галактики. И если случится еще одно вторжение, я всегда успею вернуться прежде, чем оно зайдет слишком далеко. Надеюсь, ты в этом не сомневаешься?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Дерен. Защита планеты - священный долг Королей. Ни один Джуриш ни разу не нарушал его, и он не вправе сомневаться, что Талена может поступить иначе.  
\- Ты должен добиться завершения всех проектов Королевы и беречь своего брата. Этого хотела Нарин!  
Дерен кивнул.  
\- Я буду следить за тобой. И если мне что-то не понравится - опомниться не успеешь, как на троне окажется Дериал! - угрожающе закончила Талена.  
\- Да понял я.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Талена встала. Дерен задумался, не должен ли поклониться Королеве Джура, как и полагается верноподданному, но так и не пришел к однозначному решению.  
\- Здесь на терминале висит обучающая программа, - небрежно бросила она. - Одна из тех, которыми я пользовалась, когда только вернулась в столицу. Пока не научишься обращаться с панелью, она автоматически будет запускаться при каждом включении. И да, тебе пора возвращаться. Скоро очнутся охранники. Как только войдешь в спальню, я восстановлю работу видеокамер.  
Дерен хотел сказать, что не уверен в том, насколько хорошо запомнил дорогу сюда, но не решился, а Талена и так все поняла по его потерянному виду.  
\- Иди-иди, - хмыкнула она. - Заодно потренируешься ориентироваться в инфо-переходах. Потом пригодится.  
Дерен с коротким кивком развернулся и послушно вышел.

* * *

После коронации Талена улетела с Джура. Всю дорогу от контрольно-пропускного пункта до корабля она рассеянно вертела в руках билет на Бектрисс на имя Талены ла Тиваль, думая, правильно ли она поступает. Она отнюдь не была настолько уверена в своем решении, как хотела показать Дерену.  
Она понятия не имела, что может найти в чужих мирах, но знала, что не имеет права на ошибку. Ради матери. Ради Нарин. Здесь она не сможет сделать и на толику больше, чем смогла бы сама Нарин. Значит, нужно вовне искать способ свергнуть Варгуса и избавить Джур от власти саяторов.  
С одной стороны, Талена никогда не бывала за пределами Джура и понятия не имела, на что похожа жизнь на других планетах. Но, с другой стороны, среди того немногого, что Нарин сумела уберечь от Варгуса, были все инопланетные счета королевской семьи. И Талена надеялась, что сумеет найти достойное применение фамильным сбережениям Джуришей.

 

_три недели спустя, Алькенский сектор, Калийская империя_

Райдана уже давно почти перестала удивляться. Первые дни она, разинув рот, хвостиком бегала за Таленой, почти не веря, что все это происходит с ней на самом деле. Корабль они купили в тот же день так удивительно легко и просто, словно речь шла о грошовой безделице, а о не целом корабле - несбыточной мечте поколений алькенского подполья.  
Во время сделки Райдана молча стояла за спиной своей новой знакомой, прилежно изображая ее секретаршу-телохранителя, стараясь не разевать рот от фееричности звучащих сумм и невероятной уверенности, с которой светловолосая девчонка разговаривала с этими взрослыми, серьезными и страшными людьми. Райдана с детства знала, что люди космоса смотрят на них - на жителей планет, не имеющих галактических прав - как на мусор под своими ногами. Но ведь Талена как-то обмолвилась, что она тоже впервые покинула родную планету. А разница между ними была больше самой глубокой пропасти Алькенских подземелий. Там, где Райдана робела и тушевалась, Талена, не задумываясь ни на мгновение, шла напролом. Галактическое гражданство, которое можно было купить в любом космопорте на любой официально признанной колонии Кале или планете Федерации, открывало все двери - хватило бы только заплатить за вход и за выход. Оно не продавалась на Алькене потому, что местного населения там официально не существовало, а все прилетающие на планету калийцы уже имели его.  
Райдана слишком привыкла бояться тех, кто имеет права и власть, слишком привыкла к мысли, что такие, как она, в космосе вне закона, что их удел - скрываться, прятаться и бежать. Да, она знала, что для всей галактики не существуют именно алькенцы, но за пару дней на станции успела убедиться, что положение бездокументных беглецов с других планет ничуть не лучше. И тем сложнее ей было понять, почему Талена поначалу не хотела использовать свои документы и созналась, что они у нее вообще есть, лишь когда поняла, что иначе корабля им не купить. Подумаешь, странная фамилия "ла Тиваль". Райдана пыталась спросить, что обозначает это "ла", но Талена отмолчалась, а Райдана не стала настаивать. И потом Райдана научилась удивляться молча.  
А на следующий день после покупки корабля она и сама получила новые документы галактического образца. То, что вчера казалось ей совершенно не осуществимым, в руках Талены снова исполнялось, словно по волшебству. Оказалось, достаточно всего лишь заплатить штраф за незаконный вылет с планеты, налог на галактическое гражданство и еще почти такую же сумму лично клерку - за то, что он заполнил документы со слов и вписал в графу "планета рождения" не Алькену (на которой официально жили одни калийцы), а одну из мелких, но пока еще не потерявших свою независимость планет на границе Калийской империи и Федерации. Райдана несколько дней регулярно доставала и зачарованно рассматривала небольшой, не особо примечательный кусочек пластика, который дает ей право быть равной любому другому человеку в космосе - хоть самому калийцу.  
К этому было сложно привыкнуть - не опускать глаза, не вздрагивать, не бояться. Райдане приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что она умела быть смелой на Алькене - и когда пряталась от калийских патрулей, и когда разбирала украденные у калийцев приборы, которые могли взорваться прямо в руках, и на самих вылазках в калийские поселения и шахты тоже. Но тут в чем-то оказалось даже сложнее. Да, идти за Таленой было довольно легко. Игра "делай, как она" Райдане удавалась с детства. Достаточно скопировать интонацию и походку Талены, гордо поднять голову, как она - и вот уже мелкий портовый клерк называет ее "госпожой" и отвешивает уважительный поклон. Но стоило Райдане остаться одной, как все это улетучивалось, словно дым.  
А сама Талена иногда ее даже пугала - своей решимостью и непреклонностью. Идея не нанимать команду принадлежала именно ей. Перспектива оказаться вдвоем на огромном корабле привела Райдану в полный ужас. Но на все свои возражения она получила лишь очередной невозмутимый ответ. Взлететь с орбитальной станции проще простого - Талена и сама справится, а до посадки на планету ты должна научиться выполнять функции второго пилота - я же купила тебе пилотный тренажер. И никаких возражений "а если я не смогу или не успею?" Талена, как всегда, не принимала. Хочешь изменить судьбу своей планеты? Значит, и сможешь, и успеешь. А если нет - тогда нечего и пытаться.  
Недели полета пронеслись, словно один бесконечный миг: тренажер, рубка, грузовой отсек, снова тренажер... Как, ты еще не помнишь расположение палуб?! Что значит - боюсь, что не справлюсь?! Ты уже неделю на тренажере занимаешься. Да, я заблокировала автопилот. И пароль не скажу. Ошибешься - взорвешь корабль со всем ценным грузом, а я пока в спасательной шлюпке посплю - на всякий случай. Нет, я в тебя верю, но вдруг все-таки взорвешь.  
Райдана не жаловалась и не спорила. Разве можно ворчать на исполнение собственной заветной и казавшейся несбыточной мечты? Но она даже не предполагала, что это может оказаться настолько тяжело. К концу второй недели она уже совершенно вымоталась, часто забывая, когда в последний раз ела или спала. Но Талена оставалась безжалостной и неумолимой, каждый раз удивительным образом оказываясь рядом, только лишь Райдана хотела урвать лишнюю минутку отдыха, в корне пресекая все попытки хоть на шажок отклониться от придуманного ею плана.  
Прокрадываясь в калийский грузовой космопорт, Райдана не думала, что так быстро вернется на родину. А тем более, что вернется на корабле своей подруги с трюмами, заполненными новейшим оборудованием - какого никогда не привозили им контрабандисты, иногда прилетавшие за талтексом в обход калийских постов. Выбором списка покупок тоже занималась Талена. Она спрашивала Райдану, что нужно алькенскому подполью, а потом делала свои выводы и сама заказывала доставку очередного груза, часто абсолютно не того, который называла Райдана. Вместо набора медикаментов они погрузили две переносные биолаборатории. Вместо так необходимого алькенцам оружия - набор самых разных тренажеров и обучающих систем. Вместо климатических систем - новейшее оборудование для межгалактической связи, способное ловить сигнал с ближайших планет Федерации. Талена даже не захотела купить ни одного флайдера и наотрез отказалась связываться с закупками продуктов и посевных материалов. Райдана только вздыхала. Спорить с Таленой было совершенно бесполезно - это она поняла еще в первые дни их знакомства. Талена все равно всегда все делала по-своему. И сколько бы Райдана ни доказывала ей, что семена модифицированных растений и маленькие деревца - самый ценный товар, который когда-либо доставался алькенцам от контрабандистов, Талена только презрительно фыркала и нехотя вписывала в заказы десяток пищевых синтезаторов.  
Несмотря на то, что во время полета Райдана даже поспать толком не успевала, она регулярно спускалась в грузовой отсек полюбоваться на все эти несметные богатства, которые они везли на Алькену. Поначалу она пыталась считать, сколько денег тратит Талена, но очень быстро запуталась - много, слишком много. Райдана не знала, хватит ли всех запасов талтекса, хранящихся в подземельях подполья, чтобы расплатиться за корабль и груз. Но, похожу, саму Талену это совершенно не волновало.  
И в самых смелых мечтах Райдана даже вообразить не могла, что она сама будет сажать этот корабль с сокровищами на родную планету. Пусть только и вторым пилотом.  
Талена задумчиво изучала обзорные экраны.  
\- Я не вижу у вас конденсаторов Дворака.  
\- Кого? - удивилась Райдана.  
\- «Чего», - передразнила Талена. - Как вы добываете энергию?  
\- Какую энергию?  
Талена мученически закатила глаза.  
\- Где вы электричество в этом своем подполье берете?  
\- Как "где"? - удивилась Райдана. - Вырабатываем генераторами.  
\- Вырабатываете? Генераторами?! - Талена удивленно откинулась на спинку капитанского кресла. - Но это же какой-то каменный век!  
Райдана только обиженно промолчала. Она уже сотни раз слышала от Талены, какие они неразвитые и отсталые. И в этом Талена ничуть не отличалась от тех же калийцев. Райдане казалось, что со временем она привыкнет с этой снисходительной презрительности, регулярно проскальзывающей в словах Талены, но почему-то все никак не привыкалось.  
\- Жаль, что ты раньше не сказала, что у вас их нет. Надо было и их сразу захватить. А то, боюсь, ваши генераторы не потянут добрую половину из привезенного оборудования.  
\- Откуда я могла знать, что они нам нужны, если у нас их нет?  
\- Энциклопедию надо было в свободное время читать, а не пирожки грызть.  
\- Какое свободное время?! Когда?!  
\- На орбитальной станции, пока я с поставщиками договаривалась. Ладно, проехали. Разгрузимся, придется за ними еще раз слетать. Кстати, о посадке, - Талена запустила системы планетарного сканирования, - как эти ваши контрабандисты обычно приземляются? И как обходят калийские патрули?  
\- Они не наши, - пробурчала Райдана.  
\- Не дуйся. Если я говорю, что у вас каменный век, то я всего лишь констатирую очевидный факт, а вовсе не хочу обидеть некоторых особо гордых алькенок.  
\- Я не гордая! И не особо!  
\- Да? А зря. Не помешало бы.  
\- Талена!  
\- Не отвлекайся. У тебя левый стабилизатор уже мигать начал. Контрабандисты. Где и когда обычно садятся?  
Райдана спохватилась, что за разговором совсем забыла о своих обязанностях второго пилота.  
\- В Мертвых горах, - выровняв давление, ответила она. - Обычно ночью.  
\- Мертвые? Миленькое название, - хмыкнула Талена.  
Райдана снова надулась.  
\- Во время последней депортации калийцы залили эти пещеры тяжелым газом, и все прятавшиеся там погибли - жители десятков деревень и все основные отряды тогдашнего подполья, - резко ответила она.  
\- Извини. Но ведь это было достаточно давно?  
\- Несколько поколений назад. Но что это меняет? В тех пещерах до сих пор тысячи скелетов во всех переходах.  
\- А я своими глазами видела, как калийские корабли начинали орбитальную бомбардировку моей планеты, - отрезала Талена, - так что не надо мне доказывать, кто тут больше пострадал от калийцев, - и после секундной паузы продолжила как ни в чем не бывало: - Так как местные калийские патрули обычно пытаются бороться с контрабандистами?  
\- Стреляют белыми лучами и...  
\- Райдана, - Талена укоризненно покачала головой.  
\- То есть, скорее всего, у них есть система самонаводящихся спутников. Судя по тому, что я видела, сеть не слишком частая и мобильная. А еще есть патрули на тяжелых катерах, но они ночами в горах обычно не летают.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да откуда я знаю?  
\- Нет, а кто? Твоя же планета. Думай, с чем это может быть связано?  
Райдана нахохлилась. Это ее вечное "думай" могло вывести из себя кого угодно.  
\- Возможно, залежи талтекса дают помехи, - неуверенно предположила она. - Рядом с ним некоторые приборы иногда неправильно работают.  
\- Но ты же говорила, что Мертвые горы уже давно выработаны.  
\- Да, - кивнула Райдана. - Но в них мы храним украденный у калийцев талтекс, который потом обмениваем у контрабандистов.  
Талена удивленно выгнула бровь.  
\- Интересный выбор для хранилища. А этих своих тысяч скелетов, разбросанных по коридорам, не боитесь?  
\- Нет! - вызывающе вскинула голову Райдана. - Они нам напоминают о том, что и с нами самими может случиться в любой момент, если мы не будем достаточно хитры и осторожны.  
\- С другой стороны - да, свою историю нельзя забывать, чего бы ни стоила эта память, - кивнула Талена, думая явно о чем-то своем.  
\- Так как мы будем садиться? - уточнила Райдана.  
\- Систему охранных спутников я уже засекла, ее мы без труда обойдем. А вот если ваши залежи талтекса вырубят наши приборы, придется садиться вручную. И делать это придется тебе.  
\- Но я же никогда... - попыталась было возразить Райдана.  
\- Я тоже никогда не сажала на планеты грузовые корабли - даже на тренажере-эмуляторе, а ты с ним три недели занималась, - невозмутимо парировала Талена.  
\- Не-е-ет... - простонала Райдана, только сейчас осознав всю глубину и безумие коварного замысла подруги.

* * *

Со старейшинами поселения Талена справилась даже легче, чем с калийским поставщиками и продавцами. А Райдане снова осталось лишь стоять за ее спиной, молча робеть, но не подавать виду - с каждым разом изображать тень Талены у нее получалось все лучше и лучше. После многочасовых переговоров старейшины сами не заметили, как согласились со всеми идеями и предложениями Талены. Она получала уникальное право на вывоз талтекса из алькенских поселений и половину выручки от всех продаж, а всех остальных контрабандистов ей отныне пообещали гнать поганой метлой. Взамен она гарантировала, что будет набирать команду только из алькенцев, увеличивать количество кораблей и использовать их только на благо Алькены. Как-то незаметно для себя старейшины согласились, что все решения по будущему Алькенскому флоту, который пока состоял из одного единственного грузовичка, остаются исключительно за Таленой. Да и сам флот юридически будет принадлежать ей.  
Райдана только мысленно вздыхала, глядя, как мудрые старейшины, которым она сама месяц назад почтительно кланялась, даже не решаясь поднять на них взгляд, оказались очарованы и заморочены ее инопланетной подругой. Талена, действительно была похожа на калийку - теперь, на Алькене, Райдана не сомневалась в этом. Такая же гордая, холодная, самоуверенная и смотрящая на всех свысока. Но при этом вежливая, почтительная, обходительная, когда надо - добрая, когда надо - ласковая и понимающая. Образ "доброй калийки" бил всех наповал. Когда Райдана поняла, что она одна-единственная замечает это - она впервые почувствовала себя чужой в родном доме. Но тогда это показалось ей не важным.  
Еще сутки не прошли с посадки, только чудом не закончившейся аварией, как корабль уже заканчивали разгружать, а первая команда под личным присмотром Талены уселась за тренажеры пилотов и инженеров. Впрочем, очень скоро Райдана заменила Талену на этом посту, а Талена унеслась дальше - устанавливать и подключать привезенное оборудование и находить новые жертвы, которых можно вовлечь в обучающий процесс, вручить им очередную инструкцию или усадить за очередной тренажер. Легче всего пошли те злосчастные пищевые синтезаторы. Не прошло и недели, как ими уже умел пользоваться каждый ребенок в поселении. Как ни странно, второй, наиболее быстро оцененной вещью оказалась та самая система связи, против которой возражала Райдана. Сначала с ее помощью нашли калийские передачи, потом подключились к каналам Федерации, а потом добрались до выхода в межпланетные информационные сети - с тех пор очередь к терминалам не иссякала ни днем, ни ночью. Хоть Талена и привезла их несколько десятков - желающих все равно было больше. Возможность найти ответы почти на любые вопросы - от того, что за неведомую хрень они украли у калийцев со склада и которая уже третий год пылится в пещере у сына второго старейшины, до того, почему флайдеры летают и не падают, хотя они и тяжелые - манила и завораживала. А вопросы находились у всех - от мала до велика.  
Ко второй неделе новости разнеслись по остальным поселениям, и к Талене пришла сборная делегация старейшин. И Райдана снова стояла за ее спиной, и снова поражалась наивности и неискушенности мудрейших соотечественников. Нет, Талена не планировала ничего дурного и не собиралась никого обманывать. Она честно исполняла мечту Райданы - изменить жизнь на Алькене. Но изменяла по собственному усмотрению и по своему же плану, детали которого не говорила даже Райдане. А мнение самих алькенцев ее ничуть не волновало. Они же все радостно шли по предложенному ею пути, не успевая ни задумываться, ни сомневаться. А Райдана снова молчала. Потому что другого плана не было ни у нее, ни у кого-либо еще.  
Тогда ее саму впервые назвали правнучкой великой Илирены Кнедлэ. А потом приставка "пра" потерялась, и она стала просто внучкой. А потом стали шептать в спину - да, именно из тех самых Кнедлэ, внучка самой Илирены, первой освободительницы Алькены. Историю про прабабку, которую и так не забывали, стали рассказывать все чаще, с каждым разом добавляя все больше новых и невероятных подробностей. Легенда про девушек Кнедлэ неожиданно обрела вторую жизнь и снова зазвенела по поселениям, как более полувека назад, когда, разрушив основной коспоморт, Илирена на несколько месяцев приостановила депортацию алькенцев, давая всем оставшимся возможность укрыться в пещерах и шахтах. Но только теперь говорили, что даром первой Кнедлэ была невезучесть, погубившая калийцев, а даром второй - Райданы - везучесть, которая сейчас должна была спасти алькенцев.  
Только слушая эти сказки, Райдана впервые осознала, что ведь она, в самом деле, первая и единственная девочка в их роду после великой Илирены. У ее прадеда, младшего брата Илирены, были только сыновья. Как и у ее деда, и у его братьев, и у братьев ее отца тоже. Иногда она почти верила в эту, разрастающуюся на ее глазах легенду. Она же вернулась домой - первой из всех беглецов. И не просто вернулась, а на собственном корабле, полном чудесных даров. Такие нюансы, что формально корабль принадлежит Талене, рассказчиков особо не волновали.  
Но потом прибегала Талена, хватала ее за шкирку и усаживала за очередную работу - наваждение ореола живой легенды тут же развеивалось.  
Основной обязанностью Райданы в эти недели было заменять Талену - во всем, что только приходило той в голову. Талена ухитрялась одновременно заниматься десятком начинаний, и как минимум половину из них доводила до конца Райдана. А на Талену большая половина алькенцев вообще смотрела как на спустившееся с небес божество. Только сама Райдана видела в ней все ту же настороженно-напуганную девчонку, которую встретила в глубине портовых складов на калийской орбитальной станции. И это понимание каждый раз отрезвляло - ну, да, она - живая легенда, Талена - живое божество, милая компашка.  
Через полтора месяца их корабль впервые взлетел с Алькены, теперь направляясь в сторону Федерации, где их уже ждали заранее заключенные по сети договоры, покупатели и поставщики. На территории Федерации продавать подпольный калийский талтекс оказалось не в пример проще, чем на территории самой империи, да и продавцы гораздо охотнее шли на нарушение правил и ограничений, зная, что запрещенный товар уйдет во вражескую калийскую провинцию. Во второй раз они вернулись уже на двух кораблях, один из которых вез исключительно оружие. Лишь Райдана знала, что Талена не только не забирала свою половину выручки, но и продолжала расплачиваться за их покупки из собственного кармана. Райдана попыталась ее урезонить, но Талена лишь рассмеялась, уверяя, что свое еще успеет забрать.  
В первой команде, отправившейся с ними в космос, был и брат Райданы. Как и остальные алькенцы, Эйвори смотрел на Талену с восторженно-немым обожанием. Райдане не нравился этот взгляд, но тогда она смолчала, смолчала и после - даже когда было объявлено о предстоящей свадьбе. Райдане не нравилась эта идея. Она даже не могла сказать, кого считает более неподходящим - Талену для своего брата, или Эйвори для Талены. Но она снова промолчала. Как ни крути, но эта свадьба пришлась очень кстати. К тому времени Эйвори, как и нескольким другим алькенцам, Талена купила галактические документы - каждый раз на разных планетах, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. Нескольких лучших пилотов, среди которых был и Эйвори, Талена отправила на Кале - в одну из лучших летных академий. Райдана тоже хотела полететь с ними, но ей было безжалостно сказано "ты нужна мне здесь", и Райдана осталась. По возвращении Талена назначила Эйвори капитаном одного из кораблей своей небольшой флотилии. А ведь он тоже был Кнедлэ, что очень хорошо укладывалось во все разрастающуюся на Алькене легенду про девушек Кнедлэ. Тем более свою настоящую фамилию Талена не любила упоминать - кроме Райданы ее слышали всего несколько человек, да и то по рабочей необходимости. А как только Талена стала Таленой Кнедлэ, их стали называть «флотом Кнедлэ».  
Через несколько месяцев Талена забеременела, и Райдане снова пришлось занять ее место и возглавить их контрабандистскую флотилию. Формально главной оставалась Талена, но теперь она не покидала планеты. Замена Талены Кнедлэ на Райдану Кнедлэ прошла почти незаметно.  
Райдана стояла на мостике новенького патрульного крейсера Федерации, официально "захваченного во время пиратского нападения", а на деле втихую купленного у полиции Федерации, которая вовсе не прочь была подгадить калийцам, и смотрела на звезды. Казалось, сбылись все ее мечты, но отчего-то ей было грустно.

 

_три года назад, планета Джур_

Талена очнулась за пультом Джуриш-системы. Горящие небеса, она снова вырубилась прямо посреди работы обучающей программы! Талена с досадой ударила кулачком по инфо-панели, но лишь ушибла руку. Раскалывающаяся голова даже и не подумала проходить, но запястье неприятно засаднило. Талена потерла виски. Как бы она ни спешила, но прямо сейчас снова запускать обучалку - безумие. Так и мозги выжечь себе недолго.  
Ей снова снился тот день. Она хотела бы его забыть и в то же время никогда и ни за что не согласилась бы его забыть.  
Тогда, как и многие на Джуре, Талена не отводила взгляда от неба - неба, с которого должна была прийти смерть. Калийский флот уже вторую неделю методично захватывал все спутники Джура, отрезая планету от основных источников энергии. А теперь завис на высоких орбитах - настолько близко, что точки их кораблей можно было рассмотреть даже в самый примитивный игрушечный телескоп.  
Талене было страшно. Она слышала разговоры, что королева Нарин слишком слаба. Что она коронована не своими родителями, а стала Королевой уже после их смерти. Что преемственность Джуришей нарушена, и все великие тайны Джуришей теперь утеряны. И Джур полностью беззащитен - до территорий Федерации по-прежнему слишком далеко, а Калийская империя не упустит шанса захватить или вообще уничтожить Джур, стерев все живое с лица планеты орбитальными бомбардировками.  
И от всех этих разговоров становилось еще страшнее. Нет, в поместье ла Тивалей открыто говорить о таком никто не посмел бы. Но слуги шептались на кухне, об этом же постоянно шушукались в деревне, так же говорили приезжающие в гости к хозяевам другие саяторы.  
А Талене было обидно до слез. Почему они не верят в королеву Нарин? В их Королеву? Ведь она - Джуриш! Они всегда защищали и оберегали Джур! И разве может когда-нибудь стать иначе?! Разве может Джур оказаться в опасности, пока им правит Джуриш?! И как они могут обвинять Нарин в том, что она была коронована не своим отцом?! Ведь это так несправедливо. Разве королева Нарин виновата в том, то она оказалась единственной выжившей из рода Джуришей после устроенного калийцами теракта в бектрисском посольстве? Разве ее можно обвинять в том, что она получила корону не из рук своего отца-Джуриша, а была коронована опекуном - главой саяторского совета Варгусом ла Годе?  
Один раз в жизни Талена вблизи видела свою Королеву - совсем еще ребенком, когда Нарин заезжала к ла Тивалям во время своего визита по провинции. И эта встреча оставила у нее неизгладимые впечатления. В официальных голо-передачах королева Нарин была совершенно не такой - она казалась величественной, строгой и совершенно неприступной. А тогда, в поместье ла Тивалей, она выглядела совершенно иначе - очень грустная и невероятно красивая молодая женщина, от одного взгляда в глаза которой Талене невыносимо захотелось забиться в самый дальний уголок охотничьего домика и плакать до утра, так и не понимая, почему.  
И теперь Талена сидела на крыше поместья, сжав кулачки, всматривалась в ночное небо, скрывающее калийскую армаду, и до дрожи верила в свою Королеву. Ведь она - Джуриш. Она защитит их всех.  
А потом небеса горели. Снова. Талена впервые воочию видела запуск защитного планетарного комплекса, хотя раньше много раз слышала это выражение, поминаемое к слову и не к слову - "горящие небеса". Но даже и представить себе не могла, насколько страшно и величественно оно выглядит на самом деле. Калийские корабли вспыхивали, словно спичечные головки, лишь на секунды выделяясь в общей волне пламени, а потом полностью сливаясь с ней.  
Вне себя от радости и восторга Талена скакала по крыше башни. Великие Джуриши снова защитили их! Королева Нарин смогла! Она спасла Джур! Она - настоящая королева-Джуриш!  
А потом из столицы пришла весть, что в последнем сражении погибла королева Нарин. Их Королева, ее Королева. Талена рыдала, закрывшись в своей комнате и уткнувшись в подушки, когда к ней зашли ужасно серьезные Веста с Гереном и попросили подойти к терминалу.  
\- Она хотела, чтобы ты увидела это в день своего совершеннолетия или после ее смерти, - сказал Герен, запуская терминал на голо-воспроизведение.  
\- Бедная девочка, - Веста погладила ее по волосам.  
Тогда Талена впервые увидела запись, которую потом пересматривала тысячи раз. Первые слова, когда голограмма королевы Нарин обратилась к ней по имени, сразу же огорошили ее. А дальше она слушала с широко распахнутыми глазами, содрогаясь от ужаса, ошеломления и кошмарного осознания невозможности что-либо исправить или наверстать упущенное.  
Поверила она сразу. Веста и Герен с детства приучили ее к тому, чтобы она называла их по именам, а не «мама» и «папа». К тому же, когда в имение приезжали старшие дети ла Тивалей, Талену всегда отправляли в охотничий домик или предлагали вместе с няней слетать на флайдере к океану. Она только радовалась возможности вырваться из-под слишком строгой домашней опеки, но, став постарше, начала задумываться о причинах такого поведения ла Тивалей. От прямых вопросов они уходили, а настаивать она тогда не посмела. Талена иногда фантазировала, придумывая сказочные и невероятные истории своего рождения - это была такая своеобразная игра, маленькая тайна, которую она не делила ни с кем. Хотя на самом деле Талена уже давно пришла к мысли, что, скорее всего, она - внебрачный ребенок одного из ла Тивалей. Иногда ей казалось, что Герен - ее настоящий отец, ведь он дал ей свою фамилию. И тогда она восхищалась добротой Весты, которая относилась к внебрачной дочери своего мужа, как родной. А иногда она склонялась к мысли, что все-таки это Веста - ее настоящая мать, а Герен - настоящий герой и удивительно любящий муж, способный простить своей жене даже такое и принять под своей крышей чужого ребенка.  
Но правда оказалась невероятнее любой выдумки.  
Из поместья ла Тивалей Талена улетела в тот же день. В истерике. Хлопнула дверью, села во флайдер и помчалась в столицу, размазывая слезы по лицу. Она не хотела обижать Весту и Герена, но просто не могла удержаться. Новое знание разрывало ее на кусочки. Нарин! Королева Нарин, великая и прекрасная... ее мать. В это было слишком легко и слишком невозможно поверить. Нарин всегда для нее была почти сказочным существом, чудом из детского сна  
Талена с самого детства была очарована романтичной и трагичной историей единственной выжившей принцессы из рода Джуришей - всегда прекрасной и неуловимо печальной королевой Нарин. Но только эта живая легенда вдруг оказалась ее матерью. Нарин, которой уже нет. Нарин, которая вчера погибла, защищая Джур от калийцев...

* * *

В столице Талена почти сразу ухитрилась провалиться в Джуриш-систему - перед ней просто внезапно распахнулась одна из стен. А первое же прикосновение к инфо-материалу изнутри запустило систему подсказок и указателей, которая безошибочно вывела ее к ближайшему терминалу. А там ее ждали записи от мамы. Не одна, не две, а сотни. Сделанные специально для нее. В разные годы - за все это время, что она прожила в поместье ла Тивалей. Первая была сделана через несколько дней после ее рождения, а последняя - в день гибели королевы Нарин.  
Сначала она просто сутками неотрывно смотрела все эти письма-записи, слушая обращенные к ней слова, которые она смогла услышать слишком поздно. Но потом, в который раз очнувшись на полу после потери сознания от голода и недосыпа, Талена поняла, что если так продолжится и дальше, то она даже не успеет досмотреть все записи матери, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Ей надо или научиться пользоваться Джуриш-системой, чтобы выживать в ней, не выходя в город, или все-таки переехать жить в столицу, лишь иногда наведываясь сюда. Талена выбрала первый путь.  
Найти обучающую программу, специально написанную для юных Джуришей, оказалось достаточно легко, как и разобраться с тем, как ею пользоваться. Но вот с освоением самой Джуриш-системы возникли проблемы. Талена занималась, не щадя себя, словно могла догнать ушедшее время. Осознание того, что она уже безнадежно опоздала, подхлестывало ее больнее электрического кнута. Она снова начала регулярно терять сознание прямо за терминалом, потом приходя в себя с раскалывающейся от боли головой. Но она не могла и не хотела останавливаться - буквально проглатывала информацию, тренируясь до головокружения. Она училась отключать спутниковое наблюдение и «невидимкой» бродила по улицам. Точечными ударами с орбиты выжигала ни в чем не повинные кусты - просто чтобы научиться владеть оружием.  
Потом из Джуриш-системы она научилась отключать варгусовские камеры внутреннего наблюдения и ночами стала призраком бродить по дворцу. Талена изучала различные способы воздействия внутренней защиты. Любого, кто находился в здании из инфо-материала она могла дистанционно не только убить на месте, но и парализовать, усыпить или отравить, чтобы он умер несколько дней спустя.  
А потом Талена нашла старые записи дворцовых камер наблюдения, которые Джуриш-система перехватывала и надежно сохраняла в своих банках данных. Талена смотрела их все - все, на которых появлялась ее мать. И чем дальше смотрела, тем больше ее накрывало ненавистью к Варгусу и отчаянным, еще более отчаянным из-за своей полной невозможности его реализовать, желанием защитить свою мать. Если бы только ла Тивали раньше показали ту запись! Если бы! Хотя бы на пару лет!  
Талена вычитала в архивах, что обычно Джуриши начинали обучаться работать с основной инфо-системой планеты с семи лет. А в 12-ть сдавали основной экзамен. Она ведь тоже могла бы! Если бы она только все это знала раньше, она сама могла бы остановить Калийское нашествие. Пусть Варгус ла Годе не пускал Нарин к центральным терминалам, но ведь то же самое могла сделать Талена! И маме не понадобилось бы лететь в самую гущу сражения, чтобы вызвать огонь на себя и добиться автоматического срабатывания защитного планетарного комплекса. Ну почему ла Тивали ей ничего не сказали? А если бы она, как и положено Джуришам, начала бы тренироваться с семи лет, то еще до прилета калийцев она бы могла попытаться найти, где Варгус держит Дерена с Дериалом, освободить их и одновременно освободить свою мать! Если бы...  
Талена более двух лет безвылазно просидела в Джуриш-системе, ни с кем не общаясь, но видя сотнями глаз. Она просмотрела тысячи часов записей про Нарин - как оставленные специально для нее, так и все, что смогла найти в дворцовой системе слежения, запущенной по приказу Варгуса вскорости после рождения близнецов.  
Она так и не смогла заставить себя вернуться к ла Тивалям - хотя бы чтобы нормально попрощаться. Умом она понимала, что они ни в чем не виноваты и хотели как лучше. Но только при мысли о встрече с ними все внутри сжималось в леденящий кусок ненависти. У них все время, все это время была та запись. И они позволили Нарин - своей Королеве! - медленно умирать во дворце. Талена не могла простить их за это. Но они не заслужили ее ненависти, поэтому она так и не вернулась.  
К принцам-близнецам у нее было смешанное отношение. С одной стороны, она увидела достаточно, чтобы не завидовать их участи. С другой стороны, она так и не смогла понять, почему мама отреклась от всего ради того, чтобы они выжили. Понять не смогла, но, приняла не задумываясь, как принимала все идеи, планы и мечты Нарин, случайную оговорку о которых находила в просмотренных записях. Если мама защищала их от Варгуса, то Талена будет поступать так же.  
Не раз у нее руки чесались убить Варгуса, но она опасалась за Дериала. Если второй брат был во дворце, и она в любой момент могла выдернуть его из-под охраны, то Дериала держали в специально построенном для него комплексе, в котором не использовалось ни грамма инфо-материала.  
За эти неполные три года Талена проглотила полный курс обучения Джуриш-оператора, который обычно занимал пять-семь лет. Близился день коронации Дерена...

_три года спустя, планета Алькена, Калийская империя_

\- Йенисс Кнедлэ, новое поколение семьи Кнедлэ! - торжественно возвестила Райдана, беря на руки племянницу. - Третья девочка в нашей семье после великой Илирены и меня.  
Малышка воспользовалась шансом и радостно треснула тетю кулачком по носу.  
\- Нет, не Кнедлэ, - едва заметно хмыкнув, возразила Талена.  
Райдана вскинула на нее непонимающий взгляд.  
\- Что значит, не Кнедлэ? Ты что, уже успела поизменять моему брату?  
\- Нет, не волнуйся, ее отец - Эйвори, только она - Йенисс Нарин Джуриш.  
Райдана замерла, подавив желание спросить, какой такой Джуриш. Она ужа давно научилась не задавать Талене глупых вопросов. Неужели за все годы их знакомства Талена впервые назвала свою настоящую фамилию? А как же "ла Тиваль"? Или Талена потому и не любила ее упоминать, что она была не ее собственной? И почему у ее племянницы два имени?  
\- Я не понимаю, - Райдана с тревогой посмотрела на подругу. - Ты ведь раньше называлась Таленой ла Тиваль. Почему теперь Джуриш? Какая из этих фамилий твоя настоящая?  
\- Помнишь, - улыбнувшись, кивнула Талена. - Ла Тиваль - это фамилия моих приемных родителей. А Джуриш - настоящая.  
\- Но ведь все равно, у детей должна быть фамилия отца, - не очень уверенно возразила Райдана. Так было на всех планетах, на которых она успела побывать. Это же правило действовало и в Калийской империи, но кто знает, из какого дальнего уголка родом Талена.  
\- Да, - согласилась та. - Но только если твоя фамилия не Джуриш.  
И, поймав совершенно непонимающий взгляд подруги, рассмеялась.  
\- Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что это значит, верно?  
Райдана помотала головой.  
\- И о Джуре не слышала?  
Райдана потупилась. Ее успехи в космографии оставляли желать лучшего.  
\- Кажется, это одна из монархических планет на окраине Калийской империи, - напрягшись, вспомнила она.  
\- Да, - Талена ободряюще кивнула, как строгая учительница, подталкивающая нерадивого ученика к осознанию очевидного ответа. - Джур, Джуриши…  
\- Джуром с самого основания правит династия Джуришей! - наконец-то вспомнила Райдана. - Ой! А ты - Талена Джуриш… ты принцесса?  
\- Что-то типа того, - печально улыбнулась Талена.  
\- Так вот откуда у тебя столько денег! - радостно воскликнула Райдана, наконец-то разрешившая для себя одну из загадок Талены. - А почему Нарин?  
\- Королевские наследники вторым именем берут ближайшее неиспользованное имя предка своего пола по королевской линии, исключая собственно родителей. То есть у моей старшей дочери второе имя Нарин - как у моей матери. Если у меня еще родится дочь, ее вторым именем будет Виктана - как у моей бабки. А если сын, то - Алексон, как звали моего деда.  
\- Так Йенисс не просто из рода королей Джура, а еще и наследница?! - Райдана чуть не села. - Тогда получается, что ты…  
\- Королева Джура, - подтвердила Талена.  
\- Э-э-э...  
\- Положи наследницу в кроватку, а то уронишь, - хмыкнула Талена, любуясь ошарашенной подругой.  
\- Ты - королева Джура... - эхом повторила Райдана. - Но почему тогда ты здесь?!  
\- Это сложно, - уклончиво ответила та.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я слишком глупа, чтобы понять?! - вспылила Райдана.  
\- Нет. Просто внутренняя политика Джура - это, действительно, слишком запутанно и сложно.  
\- И кто сейчас правит Джуром, пока ты здесь?  
\- Мой брат. Вернее, сводный брат. Вернее, не брат, а сын мужа моей матери. Но вся планета считает его Джуришем, хотя на самом деле это не так.  
\- Ты должна мне все рассказать! - непреклонно заявила Райдана. - Йенисс - моя родная племянница, и я имею право знать, во что ты ее втягиваешь.  
\- Уже втянула. Она - моя дочь. Она - Джуриш. Долги, права и обязанности появились у нее в момент рождения.  
\- Тем более!  
Разговор занял не один час. У Райданы осталась куча вопросов, но она и так за эти часы узнала о Талене больше, чем за предыдущие несколько лет.  
\- Ты ведь с самого начала все это запланировала, как только услышала об Алькене, - тихо произнесла Райдана. - Идеальный вариант вырастить в безопасности будущего наследника Джуришей, да?  
\- Да, - спокойно согласилась Талена. - А еще я хотела помочь тебе и насолить калийцам. Все вместе, а не что-то одно.  
\- Ты его не любишь, - печально констатировала Райдана.  
\- Нет. Но он меня вполне устраивает как отец моих детей. Да и с фамилией удачно получилась - так кстати к вашей старой легенде пришлось.  
Райдана вздохнула.  
\- Ты злишься, - заметила Талена.  
\- Нет, я понимаю. Но мне все равно жаль. И тебя, и его.  
\- Не стоит. Меня не надо жалеть. Никогда, - жестко сказала Талена. - А Эйвори… Он женился на женщине, о которой мог только мечтать, его дети станут королями Джура. За что его жалеть?  
\- Ты права, - вздохнула Райдана, - но все равно как-то … печально.  
Талена невесело усмехнулась.  
\- Ты должна мне кое-что пообещать.  
Райдана похолодела.  
\- Если со мной что-то случится, ты отдашь мои записи Йенисс.  
Райдане чертовски хотелось сказать "нет". До зуда в руках. Ее племянница, эта малышка, которая едва научилась улыбаться, не заслуживает такой судьбы и такой ноши. Пусть растет доброй и счастливой девочкой, влюбляется и выходит замуж по любви, а не за подходящего отца для своих будущих детей.  
Но как отказать Талене после всего, что она сделала для Алькены? После всего, что делает до сих пор. И ведь скажи она сейчас "нет" - Талена бросит все, заберет дочку и навсегда улетит с Алькены. А флот Кнедлэ слишком нуждается в своем командире. За этот неполный год отсутствия Талены Райдана не раз могла убедиться, насколько она не справляется с должностью командира. Но у них всегда была связь с планетой и Талена по ту сторону терминала, которая могла подсказать правильное решение или дать совет - в любое время дня и ночи, когда бы Райдана ни нуждалась в ней. Да и как она может подвести Талену после всего, что та сделала для нее и для Алькены?  
\- Обещаю, - прошептала Райдана, вытирая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
Талена приобняла ее за плечи.  
\- Поверь, я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы моей дочери не пришлось отдавать старые долги. И я больше всего на свете хочу подарить ей обновленный Джур, очищенный от скверны предательства, и галактику, свободную от угрозы калийских захватчиков. Но на любом из этапов цена может оказаться слишком высока. И тогда продолжать придется уже Йенисс.  
\- А ты не думала отказаться от мести? Хотя бы ради малышки?  
\- Нет. Никогда. Я - Джуриш. И Йенисс тоже Джуриш. Наш народ предал мою мать, а калийцы убили ее. Пока в галактике жив хотя бы один Джуриш, такое никогда не останется безнаказанным.

* * *

Райдана с замиранием сердца ждала, когда вернувшаяся во флотилию Талена познакомится с новой главой службы безопасности, самостоятельно назначенной Райданой. Она заранее знала, что легко это встреча не пройдет, но не думала, что все пойдет наперекосяк с первых же секунд.  
\- Ты с Тинакуа?  
\- А ты с Джура?  
Обе крайне подозрительно уставились друг на друга. Райдана скривилась. Ну вот как они это видят, как? Она что одну, что вторую никак бы не выделила в толпе. Да и внешне они совершенно не похожи. Высокая, статная светловолосая Талена, и низенькая, миниатюрная и изящная черноволосая ЧейЛин. Одна похожа на прекрасную ледяную статую, вторая - на ожившую струйку ртути.  
\- Талена Кнедлэ - наш командир и королева Джура, - представила ее Райдана.  
\- Райдана! - возмущенно воскликнула Талена.  
Глаза ЧейЛин сузились, она попятилась к двери.  
\- А ЧейЛин - сотрудница внешнего развед-корпуса Тинакуа в затянувшейся самоволке, -невозмутимо продолжила Райдана.  
\- Райдана! - не менее возмущенно завопила ЧейЛин. - Это же был наш секрет!  
\- Мне надо было соврать вам обеим? Вам так было бы легче, да?  
Обе смерили друг друга испепеляющими взглядами, а потом скрестили их на Райдане.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто она? - прошипела Талена. - Вернее, кто они?  
\- Да, я наслышана про возвращенцев второй волны. Талена, я не такая дура, как когда мы встретились. И уже давно в состоянии воспользоваться поиском по всеобщему информаторию, - огрызнулась Райдана.  
\- И как ты могла?!  
\- А ты бы еще пару лет поскрывала от меня, кто ты - я бы и не такое смогла! Когда мы подобрали подбитый калийцами корабль ЧейЛин, я понятия не имела ни о Джуре, ни о твоем королевском статусе.  
\- Ты вообще на чьей стороне?!  
\- Мы ж вроде как находимся на Алькенской флотилии. На своей стороне мне уже нельзя быть? Надо обязательно на чьей-то?  
\- Этот флот принадлежит мне!  
\- Я помню! Но вообще он называется "флот Кнедлэ"! А я - Кнедлэ!  
\- Я - тоже!  
\- Да-а? А мне казалось, ты лишь Джуриш, а все остальное для тебя ничего не значит!  
\- Может, вы тут пока поругаетесь, а я за дверями подожду? - скромно предложила ЧейЛин.  
\- Помолчи!  
\- Тебя не спрашивают! - дружно огрызнулись Талена с Райданой, даже не поворачиваясь к ней.  
\- Вот уж не думала, что ты ухитришься со всего обитаемого космоса подобрать именно тинакийку! Две выжившие планеты возвращенцев второй волны! Всего две! На все триста с чем-то там зарегистрированных планет. И что? При том, что я с Джура, стоит мне отвернуться, как возле тебя появляется доверенное лицо - тинакийка?! Да еще и агент их развед-корпуса?!  
\- Видимо, проснулась моя фамильная невезучесть, которая от прабабки! Будто я виновата, что вы мне сами на пути попадаетесь? Стоило в портовых складах заблудиться, как королева Джура на голову свалилась...  
\- Между прочим, это ты напала на того мужика. Именно что на голову ему прыгнула. Я тебя ни о чем не просила.  
\- Не перебивай!  
\- Эй, вообще-то я королева!  
\- Джура! А мы сейчас на Алькене!  
\- На орбите.  
\- Неважно! А стоило один раз немного с навигацией напутать, как тут же нам буквально поперек курса выруливает прекраснейший кораблик совершенно неизвестной конструкции. Ну, разве можно было такое упустить?  
\- Так тебе всего лишь мой корабль понравился? - возмутилась ЧейЛин.  
\- Конечно. А еще преследующих тебя калийцев было намного меньше, чем нас - как можно было упустить такой шанс?  
\- Ага, только когда в следующий раз заблудишься, не повстречай случайно племянника калийского императора, ладно? - раздраженно съязвила Талена.  
\- Между прочим, только благодаря ЧейЛин мы не потеряли за последний год ни одного корабля. Пока ты там новое поколение Джуришей нянчила, калийцы объявили наш флот угрозой номер один, и если бы ЧейЛин не переделала наши двигатели и систему маскировки, то...  
\- Э-э-э... кстати! - перебила ее ЧейЛин. - На помощь Джуру я не подписывалась! Я не пущу эту Джуриш в двигательные отсеки!  
\- Это вообще-то мой флот!  
\- А это мои секретные технологии!  
Девушки возмущенно уставились друг на друга.  
\- Ты мне соврала! - ЧейЛин обвиняющее ткнула пальцем в Райдану. - Ты сказала, что ваш флот состоит только из алькенцев. А она с Джура!  
\- Ты не поверишь, - вклинилась Талена, - я тоже считала, что флот Кнедлэ состоит только из алькенцев, но почему-то вижу тут тинакийку!  
\- Во-первых, Талена замужем за моим братом, и тоже Кнедлэ, и, в какой-то степени, наверное, может считаться алькенкой...  
\- На Джуришей это не распространяется! - хором перебили ее Талена с ЧейЛин.  
\- Да откуда ж я знала?! Ты мне когда про Джур сказала? Неделю назад?! А ЧейЛин с нами уже полгода летает. И что мне теперь делать? - Райдана, чуть не плача, умоляюще посмотрела на обоих. - Сказать ЧейЛин, чтобы забирала свои секретные технологии и убиралась из нашего флота? Но они же нужны Алькене! Сейчас, когда мы стали первой целью для калийских внутренних войск, без тинакийской маскировки и струнных технологий нас переловят за пару месяцев. Талена, ведь ты же обещала помочь Алькене. Разве это помощь?  
\- М-да, и правда как-то нехорошо вышло, - нехотя согласилась Талена. - Что ж, значит, мне придется уйти.  
\- Талена!!!  
\- Не кричи, аж уши заложило, - поморщилась Талена. - Я все рано или поздно вернусь на Джур. И ты это знаешь. Ну, выйдет чуть раньше, чем я планировала - всего-то.  
\- А тебе обязательно лезть к моим секретным технологиям? - неожиданно мирно спросила ЧейЛин.  
\- А ты поверишь моему слову, что ноги моей не будет ни у двигателей, ни вообще в техническом отсеке?  
\- Слову королевы Джура? Конечно, поверю. Тем более, я верю Райдане.  
\- Какой неприятный сюрприз, я тоже, - вздохнула Талена.  
\- Может, вы все-таки помиритесь, и никто не будет никуда уходить? - просительно спросила Райдана.  
\- Это сложнее, чем тебе кажется, - Талена с сомнением покосилась на ЧейЛин. - Уже тот факт, что ей известно о том, что настоящая Джуриш находится не на Джуре, ставит мою планету под угрозу.  
\- Да ты что? - ухмыльнулась ЧейЛин, - Уже только то, что я использовала наши инфо-технологии для оптимизации двигателей Алькенского флота - расстрельная статья. А уж допустить присутствие Джуриша ближе светового года - предательство и позор всей моей семье до третьего колена. Я вообще-то сейчас должна не с вами ругаться, а пытаться или убить тебя, или взорвать все поставленные инфо-системы.  
\- Эй! Только попробуй! - Райдана из предосторожности вклинилась между Таленой и ЧейЛин. - Уж лучше двигатели уничтожь, в крайнем случае.  
\- Как тебя вообще угораздило связаться с Алькенским флотом? - спросила Талена ЧейЛин.  
\- И меня об этом спрашивает королева Джура, финансирующая флот алькенских контрабандистов?  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, зачем такие экстренные меры? Убивать кого-то, взрывать, планета в опасности... Ведь ваши предки вместе вернулись из дальнего космоса. Мне казалось, что после этого ваши планеты, наоборот, должны были поддерживать друг друга, а не враждовать. И вот только не надо на меня дружно смотреть как на убогую. Да, нам, примитивным и диким алькенцам, не понять глубоких и возвышенных враждебных взаимоотношений потомков древних цивилизаций, особенно, когда вы даже не пытаетесь ничего объяснить.  
Талена и ЧейЛин дружно вздохнули и понимающе неприязненно переглянулись. Ответила Талена.  
\- На Джуре с первых дней была установлена монархия Джуришей, а все древние технологии законсервированы и спрятаны. Они сохранились практически в неизменности со дня высадки первой экспедиции.  
\- Как же, сохранились, - перебила ее ЧейЛин. - Вы ухитрились потерять технологии производства струнных двигателей еще в первое столетие.  
\- А вы разучились редактировать инфо-поля! - парировала Талена.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - опешила ЧейЛин.  
\- При моем деде наша внешняя разведка работала просто прекрасно.  
\- Да, но после гибели короля Алексона у вас ее вообще не стало.  
Талена нахмурилась.  
\- Между прочим, так и не было доказано, что Бектрисское посольство взорвали именно калийцы - может, это твои коллеги постарались? - недобро прищурилась она.  
\- А нам-то оно на что? Убивать последнего человека в галактике, который знает секрет редактирования инфо-полей? Да любой из наших агентов костьми бы лег, чтобы его защитить, а в идеале - похитить и доставить на Тинакуа для допроса с пристрастием.  
Талена подозрительно уставилась на ЧейЛин.  
\- Ха! - горделиво улыбнулась та. - А ты думала, мы не знаем, что тайна редакции инфо-полей передается при коронации от предыдущего короля будущему? И эта линия прервалась еще на твоей матери?  
Талена обернулась к Райдане:  
\- Вот, а ты спрашиваешь, почему мы на дух не переносим тинакийцев? Они столетиями шпионят за нами!  
\- А вы - за нами!  
\- Инфо-поля - это знание для избранных, а у вас о них каждая собака знает! - парировала Талена.  
\- А вы сделали из них супер-тайну, доступную только Джуришам, а потом сами же ее и потеряли, - не осталась в долгу ЧейЛин.  
\- А вы допустили утечку информации об инфо-полях к калийцам! И они уже почти три десятилетия пытаются их изучать.  
\- Вот именно что пытаются. Да их темпами им еще три века понадобится, чтобы хотя бы понять, что это такое.  
\- Я, конечно, сильно извиняюсь, что вмешиваюсь в перепалку представителей двух древних рас. Но почему бы вам не договориться об обмене? Технология струнных кораблей в обмен на секрет редактирования инфо-полей?  
И Талена, и ЧейЛин одинаково ошарашенно уставились на Райдану, а та продолжила:  
\- Насколько я поняла, именно это вы веками пытаетесь украсть друг у друга. И именно из-за отсутствия своего флота Джур дважды проиграл Кале. Уж не знаю, зачем Тинакуа нужен этот самый способ редактирования инфо-полей, но без него у вас там тоже явно проблемы. Так почему бы не помочь друг другу? Тинакуа и Джур находятся чуть ли не на разных концах заселенного космоса. Между вашими планетами почти вся территория Федерации и большая часть Калийской империи, и при этом вы настолько опасаетесь, что можете оказаться угрозой друг для друга, если поделитесь этими знаниями?  
\- Устами младенца... - тихо пробормотала ЧейЛин. - Но вот только на Джуре уже тоже ухитрились потерять тайну редактирования инфо-полей.  
\- Не верю, - возразила Райдана и опять была награждена двумя одинаково удивленными взглядами. - Не верю, что Джуриши не предусмотрели варианта, что очередной король может случайно погибнуть, и эта тайна не была где-то записана. Вы просто не искали.  
\- В принципе, это возможно, - задумчиво протянула Талена. - У мамы никогда толком не было нормального доступа в инфо-систему, первый министр специально позаботился об этом. Тем более, он ей было и не нужен - я же ее единственный ребенок. А я, хоть и просидела безвылазно в Джуриш-системе почти три года, как-то этим вопросом совершенно не интересовалась - хватало других, более насущных проблем.  
\- Вот! - обрадовалась Райдана. - А я о чем говорю.  
\- Это очень... по-королевски - использовать мощнейшую технологию исключительно для того, чтобы отключать от прав наследования братьев и сестер свежекоронованного Джуриша, - процедила ЧейЛин. - Да ты хоть представляешь, сколько у нее других способов использования?!  
\- Да, вот вы и доиспользовались до того, что скоро об инфо-полях не только калийцы, но и в Федерации узнают!  
\- Давайте вы не будете снова начинать, а? - взмолилась Райдана. - Да, Джуру не нравится ни политика, ни общественный строй Тинакуа, и это полностью взаимно. Но если хоть на мгновение забыть об этом, вы же можете помочь друг другу.  
\- Ты серьезно готова отдать мне редактор инфо-полей в обмен на струнный корабль? - недоверчиво спросила ЧейЛин Талену.  
\- Я королева Джура, - пожала плечами та. - И единственный живой Джуриш, не считая моей двухгодовалой дочки. Я-то имею право принимать такие решения. А ты?  
ЧейЛин задумчиво закусила губу.  
\- Я никогда не получу разрешения начальства на такую операцию. Но, с другой стороны, если я вернусь с редактором, думаю, мне простят, что я забыла на Джуре свой корабль в режиме открытого доступа. Или даже если нет, оно в любом случае того стоит.  
\- Горящие небеса, Райдана, до чего ты меня доводишь? - вздохнула Талена. - Хорошо, я, Талена Виктана Джуриш, обещаю передать тебе, ЧейЛин, редактор инфо-полей, если только найду его в инфо-системе Джура. И обещаю приложить все усилия для его поисков.  
\- Кто бы мне сказал, что я могу такое услышать - не поверила бы, - покачала головой ЧейЛин. - Я продолжу передавать Алькенскому флоту наши технологи. Но ты не будешь пытаться добраться до них, пока не выполнишь свою часть уговора. А когда я получу редактор инфо-полей, то передам тебе свой струнный корабль. Такой вариант тебя устраивает?  
\- Вполне, - кивнула Талена.  
\- Вот и славненько, - обрадовалась Райдана. - Я верила, что вы сможете найти общий язык.  
\- Ага, прекрасно, - проворчала Талена, - Но чтобы я еще когда-нибудь оставила флот на тебя?! Меня не было меньше года. И что?! У нас тинакийка теперь - глава СБ?! В следующий раз в космосе рожать буду!!! А ты будешь в ответе за пошатнувшееся здоровье своих будущих племянников или племянниц!  
\- Ну и пожалуйста! Будто я тебя просила оставлять на меня флот! Да от него одни проблемы!  
\- Да ну?! А чья это вообще идея была?  
\- Твоя! Скажешь, нет?  
\- А кто хотел родную планету от калийского гнета спасать? Да без этого флота вы бы там своих пещерах все еще при свечах сидели бы!  
\- Неправда! У нас генераторы были!  
\- Эти дизельные убожества?! Да их даже в музеях уже нет.  
\- Талена!  
\- Райдана!  
\- Все-таки как здорово вы ругаетесь. Аж любо-дорого посмотреть, - умилилась ЧейЛин.  
\- ЧейЛин!!!  
\- И хором кричите вы тоже хорошо, а главное - громко.  
\- Ты не находишь, что наша глава СБ совершенно не соблюдает субординацию, - меланхолично поинтересовалась Талена у Райданы.  
\- Беру пример с командования, - огрызнулась ЧейЛин. - Кстати, если Талена теперь вернулась на пост командира флотилии, то кто теперь Райдана?  
\- Мой заместитель, конечно же. Как всегда.

_семнадцать лет назад, планета Джур_

Сжав кулаки, Нарин смотрела на голографическое изображение двух плачущих младенцев, безуспешно пытаясь убедить себя, что в таком возрасте дети и должны постоянно плакать. В самом деле, что Варгус может с ними сделать? Будет голодом морить? Напугает? Отшлепает? Убить он их не посмеет, ведь он считает их Джуришами.  
И вообще, она ведь именно этого и добивалась? Какое ей дело до этих детей? До выродков ее мужа и одной из его потаскушек? Пусть Варгус делает с ними что хочет, хоть на кусочки режет. Ей плевать. Нарин закрыла глаза. В ушах звенел детский крик.  
Нет, она не поддастся. Не позволит Варгусу отобрать ее единственную победу. Она не должна... Нарин удержала рвущийся из груди всхлип. Ну, почему все так? Она ведь все точно рассчитала. Она не должна жалеть детей Седвела. Ведь он сам, собственными руками передал их Варгусу. Даже проведя ДНК-тест, даже убедившись, что они - его сыновья, он ни секунды не колебался перед тем, как вручить их первому министру. И она не будет. Не имеет права. Ради Джура. Ради Талены.  
Нарин отвернулась от голограммы и шагнула к выходу. В памяти очень некстати всплыло лицо их матери и ее последний крик "Не забирайте их! Не надо!". Нарин сжала руками виски. Горящие небеса, кто бы знал, как ей не хватает ее малышки. Она сейчас, не задумываясь, отдала бы полжизни за возможность хоть полчасика подержать на руках свою девочку. Но нет, Талена далеко и в безопасности, и если она хочет, чтобы так оставалось и дальше, она не должна даже мечтать о встрече с дочерью. Слишком высокая цена заплачена за ее свободу, чтобы сейчас поддаваться необдуманным порывам.  
Надо быть настоящей Джуриш, достойной своей фамилии и предков. Надо остановить Варгуса, несмотря ни на что... Но слух резал детский плач, а перед глазами постоянно всплывало лицо их матери. Нарин обессиленно опустилась в одно из кресел. Если она хотя бы попытается начать кампанию против Варгуса или даже если просто убьет его на месте с помощью Джуриш-системы, близнецов это не спасет. Ла Годе предусмотрительно держит их в новостройках, в которых нет ни капли старинного инфо-материала, и где она не может ни найти их, ни дотянуться своей волей.  
Они были обречены еще до рождения. Так же, как их мать, как и врач, принимавший роды... Пусть он был верен Нарин, но он бы не выдержал допроса у Варгуса. С точки зрения первого министра при родах присутствовали только врач и хранитель. А о прошедших в комнаты королевы через коридоры скрытого дворца Варгус ничего не знал. Нарин удалось настоять даже на отсутствии акушерки - она не хотела убивать еще одну ни в чем не повинную женщину. А Веста и Герен привели несколько верных слуг, в том числе кормилицу самой Нарин. Королева едва сдержала слезы. Всех, кто еще был ей верен, всех до единого она подарила своей малышке и осталась совершенно одна. Теперь у нее есть только Лестранг.  
Горящие небеса, она так не хотела его подставлять, но этот упрямец наотрез отказался покинуть ее во время родов. И теперь, если Варгус хоть что-то заподозрит... Нарин встала, подошла к окну и прислонилась лбом к холодной гладкой поверхности, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях. Нет, в молчании Лестранга Нарин уверена даже больше, чем в своем. Впрочем, и Варгус знает, что от Лестранга он не добьется ничего. За шесть лет служения Джуришам тому уже приходилось бывать в королевских пыточных - без особого успеха для допрашивающей стороны. Но если у первого министра зародится хоть малейшее подозрение о неладном во время родов, то из пыточных Лестранг уже не выйдет, независимо от того, скажет что-то или нет.  
А пока все выглядит очень естественно и логично. Врач допустил, чтобы король Седвел вынес младенцев Варгусу, и за это погиб от руки де Маре - личного хранителя и доверенного Королевы. У Варгуса нет никаких оснований думать, что у гибели врача имелись другие причины.  
Ну почему они все время кричат?! Нарин со смесью ярости и отчаяния резко повернулась к голограмме. Сколькие еще должны умереть ради безопасности ее ребенка? Хотя это и не ее дети, но ведь именно в результате ее плана-заговора они появились на свет. Так что в каком-то смысле она тоже их родитель. Пусть и не биологический, но она создала саму возможность из существования, заставила родиться в удобный ей день, погубила их родную мать... Как теперь она может позволить им умереть ради того, чтобы спокойно расправиться со своими политическими оппонентами? И ведь одно убийство Варгуса ничего не решит, останется еще враждебно настроенный Совет саяторов. Не может же она перебить всех саяторов на Джуре.  
Нарин не сдержалась и заплакала. Снова нет выхода. Как всегда с того самого дня, когда при взрыве в Бектрисском посольстве погибли ее родители и брат. Ей не нужна эта корона, не нужна эта ответственность... Нарин несколько минут прорыдала, уткнувшись в руки, потом встала и вытерла слезы. Джуриши не плачут.  
А ведь это должен был быть день ее торжества. Она обманула самого ла Годе, обманула весь Джур. Никому и в голову не пришло сверять ДНК матери и младенцев, вынесенных ко двору после родов. Все прошло идеально, но теперь она должна или позволить умереть этим двум ни в чем не повинным детям, или сдаться всем требованиям ла Годе.  
И почему никто не догадался отдать ему только одного ребенка? Зачем надо было предъявлять обоих близнецов?! Едва родившей Нарин тогда было не до того, чтобы принимать такие решения, а остальные не подумали. Теперь у Варгуса на один козырь больше, а у нее еще более связаны руки. Ведь чтобы он ни сделал с одним из мальчиков, у него всегда останется второй.  
Нарин приняла решение. Талена в безопасности. Ни она, ни Лестранг никогда не проговорятся, а все остальные, знающие правду, надежно заперты в особняке ла Тиваль. И Веста с Гереном позаботятся, чтобы так оставалось всегда. А политические игры и борьба за власть не стоят еще двух смертей.  
Гордо подняв голову, она пошла сообщать ла Годе о согласии на все его условия.

* * *  
Дневная смена караула. Странно. Лестранг должен возглавлять сменившихся гвардейцев, но вместо него снова дежурит вчерашний лейтенант.  
\- Где де Маре?  
Начальник караула отвел взгляд. Нарин нахмурилась и повторила вопрос.  
\- Король Седвел сегодня утром отдал приказ о его аресте.  
\- Что?! - Нарин на мгновение задохнулась от возмущения. Да как он посмел? Подлая, ничтожная, лживая тварь!  
Но какой бы шквал эмоций ни бушевал внутри, внешне Нарин почти удалось сохранить спокойствие. Почти.  
\- Где он? - ровно спросила она.  
Гвардеец отшатнулся от ее взгляда.  
\- Не могу знать, ваше Ве...  
\- Где Седвел?!  
\- В южном зале для совещаний.  
Нарин резко развернулась и пошла к мужу, неимоверным усилием заставляя себя не бежать. Гвардейцы предусмотрительно держались на достаточном расстоянии. Ну, почему эти коридоры кажутся такими бесконечными? Спустя целую вечность Нарин подошла к комнатам Седвела. Охрана вежливо расступилась.  
\- Мой муж у себя?  
\- Да, Ваше Величество, - кивнул один из гвардейцев. - Он принимает Бектрисскую делегацию.  
Нарин опустилась на один из диванов в приемной. Как не вовремя. Но не при послах же. Ла Годе и так постоянно выставляет ее неуравновешенной истеричкой в глазах Совета.  
Прошло несколько минут. Нарин едва ли не считала секунды. Постепенно леденящий страх за Лестранга сменялся тихой яростью. Замечательно. Она, врожденная Джуриш, ожидает аудиенции у какого-то зарвавшегося саятора, возомнившего себе, что если он женился на наследнице правителей планеты, то у него здесь есть какие-то права. Нарин поняла, что долго так не выдержит. Еще чуть-чуть, и она ворвется в зал совещаний, взашей выгоняя послов. Но, к счастью, прием как раз завершился. Королева с усилием выдавила вежливую улыбку и кивок выходящим бектрисцам.  
Секретарь Седвела поспешил доложить о ее присутствии.  
\- Король ждет вас.  
Нарин оказалась внутри раньше, чем он успел договорить. Окруженный миньонами и фаворитками, неблаговерный муж сидел на одном из своих любимых кресел, так напоминающих трон, и взирал на нее с высоты помоста.  
\- Все вон, - тихо произнесла Нарин.  
Супружеская свита даже не пошевелилась. Как же она устала. Нарин прикрыла глаза. Седвел - не Варгус. Не он держит в заложниках ее детей. Вернее, своих, но это сейчас совершенно не важно. Седвелу она не позволит так с собой обращаться. Из стен, пробивая внешнюю декоративную обшивку, потянулись острые как стрелы орудийные расчеты внутренней защиты старого дворца. На нескольких выступах начало зарождаться бледное свечение, грозящее перерасти в смертоносные лучи внутренней защиты. Миньонов с фаворитками тут же словно вымело. Остались одни гвардейцы. Нарин даже пожалела, что придворные Седвела так быстро разбежались. Ей бы не помешало для разрядки пристрелить парочку этих разряженных идиотов.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты приказал арестовать де Маре, - она посмотрела в глаза мужу.  
\- Я знаю, кто он, - обвиняюще заявил Седвел и нахмурил брови, как всегда делал, когда хотел произвести особо грозное впечатление.  
\- Я этого никогда и не скрывала.  
\- Он твой любовник!  
\- А для тебя это новость?  
\- Я не потерплю! - взвизгнул король.  
\- Где он?  
\- Да уж не в королевской темнице, насквозь напичканной инфо-системами.  
\- Я спросила, где он, - повторила Нарин и позволила одной молнии сорваться с выступа и врезаться в пол у ног мужа.  
Седвел подскочил и спрятался за креслом.  
\- Ты никогда его не найдешь! - выкрикнул он.  
Нарин поняла, что он просто не знает, где Лестранг, а то бы уже сказал. Трус. И дурак. Она вздохнула, развернулась и молча вышла, сопровождаемая сочувственными взглядами стражи. И зачем она только пошла к Седвелу? Будто он когда-то что-то решал. Ему даже на собственных детей плевать - готов хоть лично их с обрыва сбросить, лишь бы ни в чем не перечить ла Годе.  
Варгус ждал ее. Нарин поняла это по тому самодовольному виду, с каким он ее встретил. Он не поднялся из-за стола и даже не попытался изобразить хоть какую-то придворную вежливость.  
Нарин опустила глаза. Она всегда робела в присутствии ла Годе. С тех пор, как Совет саяторов назначил его опекуном тогда еще несовершеннолетней принцессы.  
\- Отпусти его, - прозвучало куда жалобнее, чем она хотела бы показать.  
\- Нет.  
\- Пожалуйста, Варгус, я прошу. У тебя и так мои дети. Чего ты еще хочешь?  
\- Я не буду потакать твоим прихотям, порочащим корону.  
\- Что ж ты не гоняешь Седвеловых фавориток?  
Ла Годе проигнорировал ее намек.  
\- Где он?  
\- Спроси у Седвела. Это он подписал приказ об аресте. Я тут ни при чем, - Варгус откровенно издевался, наслаждаясь ситуацией.  
Закрыв глаза, Нарин опустилась на колени.  
\- Варгус, пожалуйста...  
Ла Годе засмеялся.  
\- Ну, надо же. Забрав твоих выродков, я и то не добился подобного. Всегда знал, что женщины - потаскушки, на все готовые ради умелого в постели мужика. Но не думал, что ты такая же. Ты же Джуриш, - Варгус укоризненно покачал головой.  
Нарин отшатнулась, будто ее ударили, потом, пошатываясь, встала и, чтобы удержаться на ногах, оперлась рукой о стену. Под пальцами отозвался древний инфо-материал. Только бы не сорваться. Только бы не влепить зарядом по его самодовольной физиономии. Помни о детях. О двух плачущих малышах, которые расплачиваются за свободу твоей дочери.  
Нарин несколько секунд стояла, не открывая глаз. Он не должен видеть ее ярости. Не должен понимать, насколько она близка к тому, чтобы уничтожить его на месте. А то он может догадаться о подмене. Если бы речь шла о жизни Талены, она никогда не посмела бы угрожать ему.  
\- Если что-то случится с Лестрангом, король умрет, - очень тихо, на грани слышимости произнесла она.  
\- Что? Что ты сказала?!  
\- Седвел не переживет Лестранга и на час. И он не спрячется нигде. Если понадобится - я выжгу орбитальными установками полгорода, но ему не уйти, - она, наконец, достаточно справилась с собой, чтобы посмотреть ла Годе в глаза. Ни капли гнева, только безнадежная решимость.  
\- Ты не посмеешь.  
\- Сомневаешься?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что любое твое действие отразится на твоих детях. Тебе не жалко малышей? Их мучения стоят того?  
\- Я устала от твоих угроз. Что ты сделаешь трехмесячным младенцам? Покалечишь будущих наследников престола? Высечешь? Я отдала тебе планету, верни мне то немногое, что у меня еще осталось.  
\- Не я приказал арестовать его, а король, - заметил ла Годе.  
Нарин передернула плечами, отметая безосновательность такого возражения.  
\- Зачем он тебе? - продолжил ла Годе и демонстративно посмотрел на настенные часы. - Лестранг де Маре уже полдня общается с палачом. Заведи себе другого любовника, нынешнего муженек тебе уже подпортил.  
Нарин побледнела.  
\- Я сказала, - процедила она сквозь зубы. - Если к вечеру Лестранг не будет у меня - можешь готовиться к похоронам короля!  
Королева вышла, хлопнув дверью. Ла Годе встал и в задумчивости прошелся по кабинету. Идея арестовать де Маре действительно принадлежала королю. Но, похоже, оно того не стоит. Варгус не хотел доводить Нарин до безумия. Это невыгодно в первую очередь ему самому. По крайней мере, пока дети Нарин слишком малы, чтобы суметь выполнять функции Джуриш-операторов и защищать их планету. Что ж, придется Седвелу смириться с положением де Маре при королеве.

_еще пять лет спустя, планета Кале, Калийская империя_

Райдана стояла у окна. С высоты сто сорокового этажа все казалось слишком маленьким. Люди - просто крошечными точками. Кто бы мог подумать, что не пройдет и десятилетия после ее бегства с Алькены в трюме грузового калийского корабля, а она уже будет работать в лаборатории Центрального Калийского университета. Несостоявшаяся мечта ее прабабки - учиться в Калийской империи - для нее, как и все остальное, исполнилось совершенно случайно и как-то даже походя. ЧейЛин просто был нужен свой человек в этой лаборатории, а единственный путь попасть сюда - закончить этот же университет.  
Райдана не хотела ни улетать так надолго с Алькены, ни, тем более, уходить из флота Кнедлэ. Но Талена, как всегда, умела быть неоспоримо убедительной. Никакими особыми талантами Райдана не обладала - да, она была неплохим пилотом, хорошим навигатором, чуть худшим командиром и совершенно никудышным бойцом. Хотя упорная ЧейЛин после долгих стараний смогла вырыть глубоко закопанный в ней снайперский талант, который, впрочем, тоже оставлял желать лучшего. На Алькене от нее вообще было мало толку - только снайперское сопровождение выходящих на территории групп или выполнение функций личной секретарши Талены, когда та бывала на планете, что в последнее время случалось крайне редко. Во флотилии Кнедлэ Райдана была более полезна. Но таких, как она, и даже лучших там были десятки - лучшие пилоты, лучшие навигаторы, лучшие командиры кораблей.  
До появления ЧейЛин она хотя бы оставалась единственным доверенным лицом и единственным заместителем Талены, но даже с этим тинакийка очень быстро стала справляться в разы лучше, чем она. Нет, Райдану никто никогда ниоткуда не гнал. Она по-прежнему оставалась вторым замом Талены, иногда работала в пилотской рубке, иногда командовала другими кораблями. Но ей всегда совестно было занимать место человека, который справлялся с этой работой лучше, чем она сама. И она слишком хорошо понимала, что своим положением обязана не собственным способностям и умениям, а лишь тому, что так удачно тогда встретила Талену в портовых складах орбитальной станции - случайная слепая удача. И когда ЧейЛин предложила полет на Кале, а Талена подержала ее в этой идее, Райдана очень быстро согласилась. Хотя снова боялась до дрожи и подкашивающихся ног.  
Самым большим открытием на Кале для Райданы оказалось то, что калийцы - тоже люди. Не злобные, агрессивные, презирающие всех на свете чудовища, как она всегда о них думала, а такие же обычные люди, как и алькенцы. Ну, почти. Уклад жизни на Кале очень сильно отличался от того, к какому она привыкла с детства. И попади она на Кале сразу после бегства с Алькены, пожалуй, только бы убедилась в своем первом мнении про страшных чудовищ. Но сейчас за ее спиной были годы жизни во флотилии, десятки посещенных планет - и на территории империи, и в Федерации, и в редких, сохранивших свою независимость малых планетных системах - типа Бектрисса, Тинакуа или того же Джура. Хотя на двух последних Райдана пока еще не была, но слышала о них столько, что, казалось, знала лучше большей части тех, на которых на самом деле побывала.  
И нынешняя Райдана с непреходящим удивлением смотрела сначала на своих сокурсников, а потом на коллег, понимая, что, по сути, ничем не отличается от них, а они не отличаются от нее - такие же обычные люди. И это было странным. Она почти пять лет провела на Кале, но так и не смогла найти ответа на вопрос "почему?" Почему эти обычные нормальные люди допускают, чтобы их корабли выжигали орбитальными бомбардировками населенные и развитые планеты, которые отказались склониться перед ними и признать верховенство Калийской империи? Почему спокойно смотрят на то, как их экспедиции захватывают "дикие" планеты типа Алькены, а потом депортируют местное население, фактически вывозя в рабство на малопригодные для жизни, но богатые полезными ископаемыми планеты и спутники? Почему уже в который раз воюют с Федерацией, за каждую победу и за каждое поражение расплачиваясь миллионами жизней жителей своих же колоний?  
Ей очень хотелось поговорить об этом напрямую с кем-то из калийцев. Но она не имела права рисковать возложенной на нее миссией. Поэтому она только слушала и смотрела. И по-прежнему не понимала.  
От философских мыслей Райдану отвлекла неожиданная суета в корпусе напротив, несколькими этажами ниже. Несколько человек в форме внутренних войск преследовали бегущего парня. Сначала Райдане показалось, что его догонят в считанные секунды. Но, присмотревшись, она поняла, что он не уступает в проворстве своим преследователям. И убегает и отстреливается вполне профессионально. Но только к преследователям с других этажей подтягивается подкрепление, а его уже дважды слегка задели. Насколько она могла судить со своего наблюдательного пункта - не слишком серьезно, но убегать это ему не поможет. Райдана проследила за траекторией его бегства, мысленно продлив ее дальше. У центрального входа его уже ждут, и если он не полный дурак, то тоже это понимает. А, судя по поведению беглеца, дураком он не был - уж чем в чем, а в побегах от вооруженных преследователей Райдана разбиралась с детства. Значит, если он даже не пытается прорваться к центральному входу, то его настоящая цель - открытая галерея на пятом этаже, которая на противоположном конце корпуса как раз выходит на университетский парк.  
Да, даже прыгать на деревья с пятого этажа - почти без шансов, но на тротуарное покрытие - это даже без "почти". А иначе из здания ему вообще не выбраться - можно сразу сдаваться преследователям и не морочить голову себе и людям.  
Райдана решительно развернулась и пошла к одному из скоростных лифтов. Глас то ли разума, то ли совести, возопивший "Что ты делаешь?!" был безжалостно подавлен. Во-первых, по-хорошему она уже узнала в лаборатории все, что требовалось от нее ЧейЛин. Нет, конечно, если она просидит здесь еще десятилетие, то, может, и добудет какую-то крупицу новой информации, но вот только ценность ее при таком раскладе весьма и весьма сомнительна. А во-вторых, тот парень все-таки может оказаться дураком, вопреки ее предположениям, или ему может просто не повезти. И тогда она спокойно полетит домой, а завтра снова придет на работу. А уж благопристойный повод сегодняшней внезапной отлучке она за это время как-нибудь придумает.  
Но парень не оказался ни невезунчиком, ни идиотом и, увидев медленно пролетающий прямо под галереей флайдер с открытым верхом, пилотируемый совершенно посторонней девицей вполне цивильного вида, не стал придерживаться изначального плана, насчет безумной надежды на удачное приземление в кустах, и прыгнул на заднее сиденье.  
А вот как ловко, прямо-таки мгновенно, девица закрыла верх флайдера после его приземления и тут же изменила направление полета, перестраиваясь в общий транспортный поток на ближайшей улице - ему совершенно не понравилось. Девицы в форменной одежде научных сотрудников не должны себя так вести. Как и не должны столь удачно и вовремя пролетать в запрещенных для полетов пешеходно-парковых зонах. Но выбирать особо не приходилось. Тем более, это все равно ненадолго. На то, чтобы найти ее флайдер в записях камер безопасности и отследить его на улице, у его коллег уйдет от силы четверть часа, и - то, если ему очень сильно повезет. А Ллэр небезосновательно опасался, что сегодня уже исчерпал свой запас везения как минимум на ближайший год, если не на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Так, совсем интересно. Девица-то свернула в переулок, где у нее, оказывается, стоял еще один флайдер, приземлилась рядом с ним, легко выскочила из машины и обернулась к своему случайному пассажиру:  
\- Ты остаешься?  
А бровь-то как выгибает, и спокойная, будто каждый день перед завтраком развлекается догонялками с калийскими спецслужбами. Ох, неспроста. Складывающаяся ситуация Ллэру категорически не нравилась, как и сама девица, но он выполз из флайдера, стараясь не упасть по пути, упорно игнорируя мелькающие перед глазами темные точки, и стараясь лишний раз не задевать обожженный бок. Ему бы сейчас хоть часок отлежаться, чтобы хоть действие парализатора окончательно прошло - и он тогда бы еще побегал. Но кто ж ему даст, часок-то. Ллэр пересел в следующую машину. Еще десять-пятнадцать минут выигрыша у преследователей, еще четверть часа жизни - если повезет. Но когда его коллеги доберутся до записи этого маневра со сменой флайдеров - их будут искать в разы усерднее. И куда, во имя небес, он сейчас вляпывается?  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно? - спросил он, как только флайдер взлетел.  
\- Что-то не устраивает? - не оборачиваясь, язвительно спросила девушка. - Могу высадить.  
\- Нет уж, спасибо. Лучше я здесь... полежу, - вообще-то он бы предпочел перестать сопротивляться подкатывающей волнами дурноте и наконец-то потерять сознание, но как-то ситуация не располагала.  
\- Почему тебя преследовали внутренние войска?  
\- О, так ты всем беглецам от властей помогаешь? Может, ты и есть та самая мифическая оппозиция, которую никто никогда не видел, но все уверены, что она существует?  
\- Ты не ответил, - холодно отрезала девушка.  
Ллэр устало прикрыл глаза. Кто она? Что ей соврать? Кому из десятка конкурирующих столичных спецслужб и зачем он мог настолько понадобиться, чтобы устраивать весь этот цирк? Ллэр не имел не малейшего понятия. И это пугало.  
\- Ллэр Риналд, сотрудник внешней разведки. Сегодня в бегах, - наконец немного иронично представился он.  
\- Внешняя разведка? Ну надо же. Сюрприз.  
Или Ллэр вообще разучился читать чужие эмоции, или девушка искренне удивилась. Она что, не знала, кто он? Да что вообще тут происходит?  
\- А ты кто? - наконец догадался спросить он.  
\- Можно сказать, твоя коллега, только не с Кале, - ухмыльнулась девушка.  
Ллэру понадобилась почти минута, чтобы осознать услышанное - непозволительно долго для оперативника его уровня. Это, что дурной сон? Или чья-то идиотская шутка? Или...  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты... агент, чьей-то чужой разведки, работающий на Кале? -осторожно поинтересовался Ллэр.  
Девушка лишь хмыкнула, снова опуская флайдер в очередном переулке.  
\- Они у тебя что, по всему городу натыканы? - угрюмо спросил Ллэр, пересаживаясь в новую машину.

Нет, он сам поступил бы так же. Но чужая предусмотрительность оказалась неожиданно неприятной. Он сразу обратил внимание, что новый флайдер отличается от остальных и пригоден для коротких космических перелетов. До ближайшей луны на нем вряд ли доберешься, но вот до замаскированного на орбите корабля - вполне. Вот только у кого могло хватить наглости, а главное - технической оснащенности, чтобы скрыть чужой корабль над самой Кале? На ум приходили только тинакийцы, но девушка на них совершенно не походила. Да и что могло их шпиону понадобиться в университетском городке? Джур и Тинакуа - пожалуй, единственные планеты в заселенной галактике, которым не было ни малейшей необходимости охотиться за калийскими научными секретами, им и своих хватало с лихвой.  
Дальнейший сценарий происходящего Ллэр теперь уже неплохо себе представлял. Можно было попытаться сбежать прямо сейчас, но - зачем? На скрытом на орбите корабле вряд ли более одного человека, а, скорее всего, он и вовсе пустой. Уровень боевой подготовки девицы ему не известен, но сам он сейчас, мягко говоря, не в лучшей форме. К тому же потом, может подвернуться шанс захватить ее вместе с кораблем. Хотя вряд ли. Наверняка, у них для таких случаев предусмотрена система самоуничтожения. На калийских кораблях такая была.  
Исключительно ради поднятия настроения Ллэр позволил себе на пару секунд представить, что возвращается к шефу с пленной шпионкой и тинакийским кораблем. Нет, все равно не простили бы - с внутренним вздохом признал он. Может, и правда, податься перебежчиком на Тинакуа? Но он слишком хорошо знал, как обходятся с такими чужими шпионами-предателями на Кале, чтобы всерьез обдумывать этот вариант.  
\- Неужели я тебе показался настолько ценной добычей, что из-за меня стоило прерывать текущую миссию? Ведь ты даже не знала, кто я.  
\- А я просто ее как раз закончила, вот и решила что-нибудь прихватить по пути. Сувенирчик, так сказать.  
\- Ты ведь с Тинакуа? Или работаешь на них?  
Быстрый настороженный взгляд.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Только тинакийцы могут скрыть корабль на орбите Кале.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что у меня вообще есть корабль?  
\- Не смеши меня, - Ллэр откинулся на сиденье.  
Девушка ведет себя странно. Первая самостоятельная миссия. Или вообще наемница, а не профессионал? Но, насколько он знал, тинакийцы никогда не работали с чужаками. Загадка. Хотя он и знал, куда они летят, но корабль перед самым носом флайдера появился все равно неожиданно. И точно, он был прав, явно тинакийкая технология.  
\- Так и не скажешь, на кого работаешь и откуда ты? Я же уже никуда от тебя не денусь. Просто интересно.  
\- Но ты же угадал. Работаю на Тинакуа. А сама - с Алькены.  
\- С Алькены? - Ллэр горько рассмеялся. - Вот это сюрприз.  
\- Что смешного? - нахмурилась Райдана. - Тоже считаешь, что у нас там до сих пор каменный век, и мы еще с деревьев не слезли?  
\- Да нет у вас там деревьев. И вообще вы здорово продвинулись в развитии за последние годы, только мы никак не поймем - насколько далеко и за счет чего. Хотя, по первому пункту - похоже, гораздо дальше, чем мы могли предположить. Да и со вторым уже становится более понятно - учитывая, на кого ты работаешь, и на чьем корабле мы сейчас находимся.  
\- И все равно не вижу в этом ничего смешного. Ты что-то имеешь против Алькены?  
\- Извини, ничего. Просто одна из двоюродных теток моего отца в свое время ухитрилась попасть в какую-то темную историю именно на Алькене. Если бы не это пятно на репутации семьи, все у нас сложилось бы не так. И я сейчас был бы не здесь.  
\- Ты сказал, что тебя зовут Ллэр Риналд, - задумалась Райдана. - Твоя тетка - Данна Риналд?  
\- Не моя, отца, - автоматически поправил Ллэр, а потом спохватился. - Погоди, ты что, знаешь ее?  
\- Не одна я, вся Алькена, - пожала плечами Райдана. - Конечно, в легенде про великую Илирену калийка Данна чаще упоминается только по имени. Но я-то знаю и самую первую версию этой истории. В конце концов, это ведь легенда о моей прабабке.  
Ллэр уставился на нее, как на привидение.  
\- Ты шутишь. Ты - потомок той террористической дряни, из-за которой казнили тетку моего отца и лишили общественного статуса всю нашу семью?  
Райдана, не раздумывая, со всего маху врезала ему по лицу.  
\- Выбирай выражения!  
От удара Ллэр вписался затылком в ближайшую переборку, а потом с истеричным смехом сполз на пол палубы и, наконец, потерял-таки сознание.  
От удара Ллэр вписался затылком в ближайшую переборку, а потом с истеричным смехом сполз на пол палубы и наконец-таки потерял сознание.  
А Райдана стояла над ним в полной растерянности, медленно осознавая, что она только что услышала. Тетку Ллэра казнили из-за того, что совершила ее прабабка? Но как же так... Разве так можно... Легенда об Илирене заканчивалась ее трагической и величественной гибелью ради спасения собственного народа, а о дальней судьбе калийки Данны в легенде не упоминалось. Райдана всегда думала, что та просто улетела с Алькены. А оказывается... Но это же несправедливо! Так не должно происходить!

* * *

\- Райдана!!!  
Причина дружного возмущенного крика показательно задумчиво рассматривала потолок. За ее спиной жался к двери тощий парень болезненного вида. Когда Райдана сказала, что ему предстоит знакомство с королевой Джура, командиром флота Кнедлэ, главой алькенской СБ и представителем тинакийского развед-корпуса, он чуть в ближайший шлюз не выбросился - в самом прямом смысле слова. Райдана в последний момент поймала его буквально за шкирку. А потом встречу перенесли на планету - чтобы неповадно было. И, как подозревал Ллэр, чтоб уж точно не сбежал. Правда, когда в комнате вместо четырех обещанных личностей обнаружилось всего лишь две, до него не сразу дошло, что эти четыре лица едины в этих двух отнюдь не дружественно настроенных девушках. Но оптимизма это все равно не добавляло, скорее наоборот. Вот эти две - и королева Джура, и командир флота контрабандистов, и глава службы безопасности всего алькенского подполья, и тинакийская разведчица? Ллэр пытался сообразить, кто из них одновременно кто, но пока получалось не очень.  
\- Ты притащила на Алькену калийского шпиона?! - Талена обвиняюще ткнула в Райдану пальцем, чуть не попав ей по носу.  
\- Когда я вас знакомила с ЧэйЛин, ты так же на меня кричала, а теперь так спелись, что водой не разольешь!  
\- Это совершенно другое! - возмутилась ЧэйЛин. - Я - тинакийка, мы обе - представители второй волны!  
\- Помнится, тогда вы говорили совершенно иное. И использовали этот же аргумент как повод даже на одну орбиту не зайти, не говоря уже о большем.  
\- Райдана, не заговаривай нам зубы! Он - калиец!  
\- К тому же - шпион!  
\- Зато бывший, - уточнила Райдана. - За ним сейчас вся калийская разведка охотится.  
\- Вот только калийской разведки нам тут и не хватало!  
\- Да ладно, тут-то что она нам может сделать? У нас и так уже который год официальное военное противостояние с Кале. А за нашим флотом они еще дольше гоняются, но ведь так и не догнали ни разу.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнула ЧэйЛин. - Куда им с их сверхсветовыми за нашими струнниками угнаться. Никто и никогда не мог догнать тинакийские корабли.  
\- Нет, ну тут-то ты, конечно, права, - Талена вынужденно согласилась с Райданой. - Сложно найти более недоступное для калийских властей место, чем алькенские подземелья, разве что сам Джур.  
\- Вот именно! А Ллэра преследовала калийская разведка. И если бы я не притащила его сюда, его бы убили!  
\- Э-э-э... Что-то меня смущает в логике твоих рассуждений, - задумчиво протянула Талена.  
\- Тал, я ошибаюсь, или мы вообще-то отправили ее на Кале учиться в университете, а не бесхозных калийских шпионов подбирать? - скептически уточнила ЧэйЛин.  
\- Я закончила университет! И даже устроилась в лабораторию по исследованию инфо-полей, как ты и хотела, - парировала Райдана. - Хотя самой мне все эти инфо-поля сто лет не нужны.  
\- А что мне оставалось делать, если в этой клятой лаборатории они в два счета смогут отличить представителя второй волны от остального человечества? Там ни один тинакиец не сможет работать, а нам было жизненно необходимо узнать, насколько далеко продвинулись калийские исследования в этой области.  
\- Вот, сама припахала меня шпионить для Тинакуа, а теперь меня же еще в чем-то и обвиняет! Талена, скажи, ей.  
\- Что сказать? - услужливо поинтересовалась Талена.  
\- Что не надо было из меня делать разведчицу в тылу врага!  
\- А-а-а, - протянула Талена. - Я поняла.  
\- Что поняла?! - взвилась ЧэйЛин. - О великая Джуриш, поделись со мной светочем своей мудрости.  
\- Я оставила ее командовать своим флотом, по возращении она мне предъявила тинакийку в старшем офицерском составе. Ты ее послала шпионить на Кале, она притащила тебе калийского шпиона - все логично, ты не находишь?  
ЧэйЛин озадаченно замолчала. Нет, она наконец-то поняла параллель, о которой говорила Райдана, и в которую ее ткнула носом Талена. Но пока совершенно не представляла, что делать с этим пониманием. Да, Джур и Тинакуа враждовали с основания первых поселений, но эта вражда никогда не заходила дальше глубокой взаимной неприязни и шпионства друг за другом. И потом, ведь Талена - это Талена. Она - другая, и она же - королева Джуриш, и может изменить все в отношениях их планет со стороны Джура, если захочет. Правда, ЧэйЛин отнюдь не была уверена, что тинакийское правительство захочет меняться, хотя это уже совершенно другой вопрос.  
Но, как бы то ни было, Джур с Тинакуа никогда не воевал и не собирался. Но притащить сюда калийца? Калийца, чья империя дважды пыталась захватить Джур, и чья вторая попытка стоила жизни родителям Талены?! Калийца, чья империя захватила родную планету Райданы - Алькену, провела геноцид местного населения, и с которой они не слишком успешно воюют уже который год и тут, на Алькене, и в космосе?! О чем вообще Райдана думала?  
А Ллэру очень хотелось слиться со стеночкой, а еще лучше - раствориться в ней. За эти несколько минут он услышал больше тайн, чем добыл за всю свою шпионскую карьеру. Помимо раскрытия личностей "подруг" Райданы (кто такая в этом случае сама Райдана, Ллэр старался вообще не думать), он совершенно случайно узнал, что, оказывается, флот Кнедлэ связан с Алькенским подпольем, а, что главное, и те, и другие используют тинакийские технологии, и даже поддерживают отношения с Джуром. От обилия совершенно ошеломительной информации кругом шла голова. Но Ллэр совершенно четко понимал, что с такими знаниями долго не живут. Он смотрел в спину стоящей перед ним Райданы и не мог поверить, что снова ошибся, поверив не тому человеку. Но они правы, зачем было притаскивать его сюда и знакомить с таким важными людьми? А если он сейчас попытается кого-то из них убить? О чем думала Райдана, или что она задумала? Ллэр впервые в жизни абсолютно не понимал подоплеки происходящего, и это его пугало даже больше, чем осознание, что живым ему отсюда уже не выйти.  
\- А вам не приходило в голову, что и Алькене, и Джуру, да и Тинакуа очень бы не помешала информация о калийской разведке, так сказать, из первых рук? - вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Райдана.  
\- А он согласен рассказать? - удивилась ЧэйЛин.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Райдана.  
\- Если и так, в любом случае, предателю нельзя верить. Сегодня он предает калийцев, а завтра предаст и нас, - пожала плечами ЧэйЛин. - А чтобы выкачать из него информацию - не обязательно было тащить его сюда и, тем более, знакомить с нами.  
Ллэр вздрогнул, едва заметно поморщившись, словно от старой раны, в которую ткнули палкой. Райдана напряглась, сжав губы и нахмурившись.  
Талена предупреждающе положила руку на плечо ЧэйЛин.  
\- Никогда не говори такого при Райдане, - тихо, но вполне слышно всем присутствующим прошептала она. - У семьи Кнедлэ исторически очень сложные отношения с понятием "предательства".  
ЧэйЛин удивленно вскинула на нее взгляд:  
\- Настолько сложные, что ты готова поверить калийскому предателю, лишь бы их еще больше не усложнять?  
\- Да, - после недолгого колебания, ответила Талена. - И как-нибудь на досуге послушай местную легенду про девушек Кнедлэ. Особенно, ее первую часть - про прабабку Райданы.

 

**Эпилог**

_еще два года спустя, планета Джур ___

__Талена вежливо улыбнулась стюарду и взяла у него тоненькую голографическую брошюрку с претенциозным названием "Тайны второй волны, или Джур открывает свои секреты". Джур был последним пунктом в маршруте круизного космолайнера, Талена села на корабль на орбитальной станции Бектрисса, где "Дальний свет" останавливался на техобслуживание. Но билет у нее был оплачен от самой Земли - на все двухмесячное путешествие. Расточительно, но зато не будет лишний раз мозолить глаза безопасникам. Не то, чтобы она не доверяла Дерену, но осторожность никогда не помешает. Мало ли, вдруг сводный братец так прикипел к короне, что не пожалеет ни сил, ни средств, чтобы не допустить возвращения настоящей Джуриш. Поэтому лучше она пока побудет госпожой Кнедлэ, туристкой с Земли. А при ближайшем удобном случае Госпожа Кнедлэ исчезнет и появится Талена ла Тиваль - тоже очередная маска, уже гораздо более удобная на Джуре, хотя и более опасная. А пока она будет прятаться под фамилией бывшего мужа.  
Два дня Талена не могла решиться сбежать из экскурсионной группы. Возможно, это была паранойя и страхи на пустом месте, но ей почему-то казалось, что за инопланетными туристами на Джуре должны следить денно и нощно с помощью спутниковой системы. Она не хотела лишний раз рисковать. Вряд ли информация сразу поступает к аналитикам безопасников. Но, а вдруг? Что они решат, если увидят, как добропорядочная туристка с Земли вламывается в древнейшие оборонные сооружения? Кто их знает, что подумают, и что могут сделать сгоряча.  
Вариант с терминалом в тронном зале отпал сразу. Несмотря на то, что в программе посещения Джура предполагалась экскурсия во дворец, но попытаться использовать его было слишком рискованно. Талена вспомнила легенду, как один наследник саятора вломился в замок предков и выгнал самозванца прямо с трона. Красивый жест, но один точный выстрел охраны мог бы все разрушить.  
Поэтому она предпочла потратить пару лишних дней, но добраться до одного из тайных запасных терминалов, находящегося в подземном бункере недалеко от столицы. Подтвердив свои полномочия, она получила доступ ко всем планетным защитным и следящим системам, создав безопасный коридор для посадки следовавшего за ней корабля. А заодно подготовила ввод данных о прилетающих на нем. Как только они приземлятся и смогут пройти инфо-сканирование - они станут абсолютными невидимками для всех систем безопасности Джура и перед ними откроются любые двери, в которых есть хоть капля инфо-материала.  
Выйдя из бункера, Талена наблюдала за посадкой своей маленькой команды. Судя по осторожному стилю пилотирования, Райдане удалось выгнать ЧэйЛин из рубки, и сейчас пилотировал Эйвори. Небольшой кораблик полупланетарного класса был куплен на одной из орбитальных станций Кале. Симпатичный, ничем не примечательный представитель сверхсветовых, но в его трюме прятался миниатюрный струнный корабль ЧэйЛин.  
Восьмилетняя Йенисс первой выбежала по трапу.  
\- Мам! - она с разбегу прыгнула к Талене и повисла, обхватив ее тонкими ручонками за шею. - А мы были на Бектрисских пляжах! И в парке джунглей! Там такие зверюги!  
Ну да, будто плохо она знает ЧэйЛин? Будет она почти двадцать дней сидеть в "консервной банке", как тинакийцы называли все неструнные корабли? Нет, она лучше устроит импровизированную экскурсию по ближайшим планетам, а к основному кораблю причалит за полчаса до посадки. И даже язык не поворачивается ее за это ругать. Да, безрассудство. Но тинакийский личный струнный кораблик курьерского класса - самое быстрое и самое незаметное летающее средство во всей заселенной части галактики.  
\- Мы - это кто? - Талена отстранила от себя дочку, опуская ее на землю.  
\- ЧэйЛин, Райдана, Ярек и я.  
\- А папу Эйвори оставили отдуваться за всех?  
\- Ага! - радостно подтвердила Йеннис. - А Ллэр просто не поместился. У ЧэйЛин кораблик слишком маленький.  
Спустившаяся следом ЧэйЛин лукаво улыбнулась. Так она и пустит бывшего калийского шпиона на свой звездолет.  
\- Они еще успеют насидеться в этой консервной банке на обратной дороге, - сказала она, заранее возражая возможным упрекам Талены.  
\- Тетя ЧэйЛин, а давайте вы нас и обратно отвезете? - девочка умоляюще сложила ручки.  
\- Йенна, не подлизывайся, - покачала головой ЧэйЛин. - Мой корабль вообще для пассажиров не приспособлен. Так и называется - личный, то есть индивидуального пользования.  
\- Но мы же там прекрасно помещались! Хоть в тесноте, зато весело и быстро! - парировала девочка.  
\- Йенна, я же тебе говорила, что вы с Яреком сегодня же улетите, а ЧэйЛин нужна мне здесь.  
\- Ну, мааам, - заныла та.  
\- Йеннис Нарин Джуриш!  
\- Слушаюсь, ваше величество. Ярек, иди сюда, мама опять строит из себя строгую королеву, надо слушаться.  
К ней подбежал мальчик лет четырех и взял сестру за руку. Вместе с Таленой они скрылись в открытом входе в Джуриш-систему.  
\- А нас не позвала, - чуть обиженно заметила Райдана.  
\- Да ты что, это ж один из главных терминалов, - возразила ЧэйЛин, наворачивая круги вокруг входа, как голодный кот вокруг клетки с канарейкой, но не приближаясь вплотную. - Они изначально настроены только на инфо-код генетических Джуришей. Любого другого система испепелит на месте.  
Талена вернулась спустя полчаса и сразу же отправила детей к отцу - готовиться к отлету. С собой она принесла небольшой прибор.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - ЧэйЛин удовлетворенно кивнула. - Так и знала, что в центральной Джуриш-системе есть портативное оборудование. Хотя все эти столетия вы упорно делали вид, что нет. И что он делает?  
\- Проверяет наличие информационно молекулярного поля, регистрирует и предает в основную систему, - ответила Талена.  
Райдана с завистью изучала прибор из-за спин склонившихся над ним подруг.  
\- Жлобы вы все, потомки второволновых, - заметила она. - В Университете Кале многие бы душу продали за такой прибор. Да и среди ученых Федерации нашлись бы желающие на такую сделку. И вам он зачем такой точный? Измерять показатели порядка нескольких тысяч с точностью до сотых долей? А калийский измеритель в лучшем случае один-два десятка с погрешностью в плюс-минус пять единиц регистрирует - и все.  
\- Вот и славненько, - кивнула ЧэйЛин. - Пусть и дальше топчутся на месте со своей научной мыслью. И вообще, ты на чьей стороне?  
\- Человечества! От которого вы утаиваете важную и полезную информацию.  
\- Да, то-то, я смотрю, мы от твоего любимого алькенского подполья все на свете утаили.  
\- Это - частный случай, а я про вообще.  
\- Ох, Райдана, уймись, - махнула рукой Талена. - Ты вечно меня упрекаешь за глобальность планов и подходов, а сама - та еще любительница побороться за всеобщее благо.  
\- Обе вы в этом хороши, - ухмыльнулась ЧэйЛин.  
\- Ой, кто бы говорил.  
\- Ладно, проехали. На эту тему мы можем спорить часами. Талена, а кто из нас пойдет с тобой в качестве служанки? - спросила Райдана.  
\- А это обязательно? - скривилась Талена.  
\- Тал, не начинай. Если там тебя во сне прирежет кто-нибудь из твоих псевдородственничков, как мы потом Яреку и Йенне в глаза смотреть будем?  
\- Решайте сами. Но мне одинаково нужна помощь и в городе, и во дворце.  
\- У меня больше опыт внедрения в чужие культуры, - заявила ЧэйЛин.  
\- А у меня - партизанской работы, - возразила Райдана. - И уже приходилось прикидываться служанкой.  
\- Зато я могу сойти за какую-нибудь там "ла", - не сдавалась ЧэйЛин, - За счет интенсивности моих инфо-полей.  
\- Да, это важно, - согласилась Талена. - У меня может не быть свободного выхода из дворца. И мне нужен как минимум еще один оператор, способный работать с инфо-системами. Я могу настроить доступ на ЧэйЛин, но вряд ли на тебя, Райдана.  
\- Проверим?  
\- Давай.  
\- Рай, извини, - после нескольких минут возни с прибором с сожалением признала Талена. - Но система тебя просто не видит. Слишком низкая мощность информационного поля. Джуриш-система не может провести личностную идентификацию.  
ЧэйЛин сунула нос в показания прибора.  
\- Кстати, неплохо, как для человека, очень даже неплохо. Вы развиваетесь как раса, ага, - заметила она и тут же увернулась от затрещины Райданы.  
\- По ушам получишь! Выскочка второволновая тинакийского разлива!  
Вышедший из-за корабля Эйвори покачал головой.  
\- Девушки, девушки! Вы же взрослые дамы. А ведете себя хуже расшалившейся Йеннис.  
\- Отстань! - хором ответили ЧэйЛин и Райдана.  
\- Тал, ну хоть ты скажи им! - в поисках здравого смысла он обратился к последней надежде - своей бывшей жене. - Ты же здесь, вроде, королева. Тебя должны слушаться.  
Талена грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Вот, именно, что пока - только вроде, - и холодно добавила: - И мне не кажется, что это - удачный повод для шуток.  
\- А серьезно смотреть на сложившуюся ситуацию в принципе нельзя, - вмешалась ЧэйЛин. Как только я узнала, кто ты, я была обязана тебя схватить, похитить и тащить прямым курсом на Тинакуа - к вящей радости шефа и безумным восторгам всей научной и медицинской элиты. И Ллэр обязан был сделать примерно то же самое. Только не на Тинакуа тащить тебя, естественно.  
\- Вряд ли мне простили бы прошлые выходки, даже если бы я предоставил им на блюдечке настоящую Джуриш, - возразил Ллэр.  
\- Но ты мог попытаться.  
Молодой калиец только пожал плечами.  
\- И вы бы кинулись разрывать Талену на части, бросив меня одну?! - вмешалась Райдана. - Никогда не поверю!  
Все переглянулись с едва заметными понимающими улыбками.  
\- Вам никто не говорил, что вы все - совершенно ненормальные?! И ваше безумие - заразно! - вмешался как раз подошедший к ним Эйвори.  
\- Эйвори! - тройной возмущенный хор.  
\- Все, ухожу-ухожу. Даже улетаю, - Эйвори зашагал к кораблю, на ходу бросив. - Ллэр, и как ты только их выдерживаешь?  
\- Привычка, - отмахнулся тот.  
\- Ллэр, ты лапочка и красавчик, - ЧэйЛин игриво подмигнула ему.  
\- Да? - оживился он. - Пустишь меня на свой кораблик?  
\- Вот еще!  
\- И так всегда, - показательно горестно вздохнул он. - Ты мне не доверяешь!  
\- И никогда не буду!  
\- Серьезно. Раз Джуриш-система меня не видит, то мы с Ллэром попытаемся устроиться в городе, - сказала Райдана  
\- Да, это лучший вариант, - согласилась Талена.  
Все проводили взглядами улетающий корабль Эйвори, увозящий с Джура только что авторизованных в инфо-системе принца и принцессу Джуриш. Вместе с ними улетучился повод для показательно легкомысленного настроения и веселых шуток.  
\- ЧэйЛин, как только я покажусь во дворце, Варгус попытается меня похитить. Если, конечно, Дерен сразу не попробует убить. Мне будет нужна твоя подстраховка.  
\- Не вопрос. Только не снимай браслет связи с моим кораблем.  
\- Договорились, - Талена направилась к флайдеру, а ЧэйЛин - к своему кораблю.  
Ллэр пошел ко второму флайдеру. Райдана проводила взглядом своих расходящихся друзей. Королева Джура, тинакийская разведчица, бывший калийский шпион-беглец и алькенская партизанка. Странная компания? Очень странная. Но самой Райдане она никогда не казалась такой. Возможно, именно это их объединяло.  
\- Рай, ты там долго будешь стоять? - позвал ее Ллэр, уже занявший место пилота.  
\- Бегу-бегу, - откликнулась она.  
Два флайдера направились к столице Джура. Струнный тинакийский корабль включил маскировку и полетел следом, исчезая не только с радаров, на которых никогда и не был виден, но даже с глаз стороннего наблюдателя - если бы такой вдруг появился.  
Во дворце начинался ежегодный весенний бал, в этот раз посвященный помолвке короля Дерена. Илан де Маре вел во дворец брата короля, все еще не определившись, кому из двоих, которых он считал Джуришами, он по-настоящему верен. А сам король Дерен Арони Джуриш в который раз вспоминал письмо Талены, пришедшее неделю назад, но так и не мог решить, на чьей он сегодня будет стороне - первого министра или единственной настоящей Джуриш, Королевы Джура._ _


End file.
